Flower Demons 1
by Scarlett Undertaker Windflame
Summary: Inu no Taisho found himself a new mate that is a powerful rare flower demon but he is still with Izayoi. After a horrible moment Inu no Taisho was free to be with the flower demon when Izayoi was gone. Sesshomaru was the main one to learn about the rare demon and pass it on to his father. When things finally settled down in the western lands a new enemy moves in and brought war.


CHAPTER ONE: FORCE TO BE A PET

Open the gates and go get the healers, a guard from the wall demanded servants. The Lord of the West was heading towards his study when he smelt blood and the servants running around covered in fear. He quickly went to the source of the blood and saw many of his men laying on the floor and leaning against the walls bleeding out. WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED HERE, the lord said as his eyes glowed blood shot red. My Lord we were attack by a group of mikos, monks, and demon slayers when we busy fighting the flower demons, a soldier manage to say as he tried to stand up. How many died? The lord demanded. Over 50 of our men my lord but- , a soldier said as he sat up and coughing up blood. Father, a voice said in an icy voice. Lord of the West look up and smile at the person that was walking into the halls. Sesshomaru I have been looking for you, Lord of the West said in the same tone as his son. Father we need to talk, Sesshomaru said as he got a nod from his father.

Lord Sesshomaru were shall take the prisoner? A guard said. Show me the prisoner, demanded Lord of the West. Lord Inutaisho forgives me I didn't see you there and yes as you wish my lord, the same guard said bowing his head. "Did you guys really have to chain a young woman up like that? She is far too beautiful to be tied up like this." Inutaisho said with a smug look on him. "Father she killed over half of the guys I was with and help me killed the humans. It took me awhile just to slow her down long enough for the men to chain her up. She broke right arm in one move and I didn't see her coming at me." Sesshomaru said. I see so that's why I can smell your poison on her and I see that you use your poison whip around her neck while the men tied her down, Inutaisho said as he was guessing what happen. Sesshomaru nodded to his father.

I see that I missed a good fight again, Inutaisho said as he stared at the girl who was surrounded by guards. She all covered in blood, dirt, and Sesshomaru poison with many large wounds over her body. Her eyes were covered, her mouth was also covered, and chains covered the rest of her body to where she could barely walk or even move. She can hear a few men talking about her when she felt a body pressing up against her back. Lord Inutaisho being a dog and all couldn't help but to press his body against her back and she felt good. The next thing everybody knew that their Lord was on the ground holding his face. The girl head butted the Lord and knock him on his ass and broke the chains around her body. Fear is what everybody was giving off but two when Lord of the West went into his true from and so did Sesshomaru.

Everybody run Rin has broken free the flower demon has broke free, a soldier order everyone to flee for their safely. Just as Rin uncovered her mouth and eyes she saw two giant white demonic dogs snapping at her. Rin just stood there with a big grin until she saw a blue crescent moon on the smaller demonic dog and went after Sesshomaru. She scream how dare you touch me you nasty mutt face. Sesshomaru dripping with poison from his mouth as he dashes towards the girl when she picks up a sword and quickly moves out of the way. Damn it she's fast, Sesshomaru snarled as he tried to find her. Next thing Sesshomaru knew that he felt a something slicing on his side and saw he father throwing her hard against the castle walls. She got up like nothing had happen and made a dash towards Inutaisho calling him a bad dog as she stabs his paw. He howl in pain and anger as she said be a good little doggie and wait for your turn. When she got done saying that to him Inutaisho grab her arm and press down hard but not to bite off her arm. He bites down hard and toss her over to Sesshomaru was. Sesshomaru then swipes down at her making her bleed. Sesshomaru places his paw and press down hard at Rin barking at her and letting more of his poison drip on her body.

Rin had quit moving under Sesshomaru paw. Sesshomaru that's enough, Inutaisho said as he went back to his human form. Hell no this bitch will pay with her life for making this Sesshomaru bleed, Sesshomaru snap back at his father in a growl. SESSHOMARU DON'T MAKE ME REPEAT MYSELF, Inutaisho roar out causing Sesshomaru to go back to his human form and back away from the girl. Inutaisho bend down to see if the girl was still alive but little did he know Rin had a knife in her hand. He didn't the hand that had a knife until he was almost too late.

Back off Sesshomaru, Inutaisho demanded his son. Rin trying to shove a small dagger into Inutaisho throat as he stop the assault. She was thinking to herself on how strong he was until he got the knife from her. He tosses it away from them and grabs her by the neck. Kill me I don't care I'm not scared to died, Rin choked out as he lifts her of the ground. Oh no I would never dare kill someone like you however I do have other plans for you wench, Inutaisho said as he slams her into the ground. He kept slamming her into walls, trees, but mostly the ground until she had black out. Sesshomaru never had seen his father like this before and over a female too of all things. "Dam what a woman never in my life I had a female stood her ground and lasted this long. Not just me but also my son. She took on both of us at the same time and refuses to submit to us. I will show her who is the more dominated one between us and she will submit to me and only me. When that does happen I will have her as a mate." Inutaisho told himself that as he walks over to the pass out demon.

Father I never heard a flower demon that was this powerful and she never use her power against us not even once, Sesshomaru said to his father. I think she was just playing with us son but she is not like most flower demons we came across, Inutaisho replied to his son. Go get clean up and have the girl delivered to my bed chambers but make she is chain to the wall and tell the guards to use spells or whatever is best to keep her there, Inutaisho demanded his son.

CHAPTER TWO: JOIN OR DIE

It been hours since the fight had took place in the courtyard. Sesshomaru was in bed and refuses to let anyone to attend him. Inutaisho was still relaxing in his private hot spring when heard the guards finally leaving his chambers. He hates people in his chambers. Not even his son or the females he slept with are allowed in his bed chambers. Not counting the guards and only one servant he favors Rin was the first person in his chambers since the designer had finish his chambers when he become Lord of the West. Shit she is the first person in my chambers in over 1,800 years what the hell is becoming of me, Inutaisho said out loud as he got out and puts on a few kimonos.

He notice that she still haven't waken up yet so he just laid down on his oversize bed and just spread out all over the bed. He fell asleep for a few hours when he heard chains moving and making noise loud enough to wake him up. Quit moving those chains I'm trying to lay over here and your being loud, Inutaisho said as he got up and started putting his claws threw his long silver hair. He notices that the guards had covered both her eyes and mouth. When he started talking Rin made a bigger noise which causes a sigh from him. He got up and walks over to her to free her mouth. Where the hell am I? Rin ask in a nasty voice. Watch how you talk to me wench, Inutaisho calmly replied back to her. Why am I here and why does your voice sounds so familiar? Rin ask in more of a calm voice. Inutaisho smiled when he heard the difference in her voice.

Do you remember what happen earlier? Inutaisho ask. Suddenly he started to smell salt and tears. "My village was attack by other demons, mikos, monks, and slayers. It was like a three way all out war. Sadly my village is mostly human and they couldn't fight against demons. I end up killing most of the mikos, monks, and slayers until a demon name Sesshomaru came in to save me just in time. If he didn't strike down that human miko wench she would have purify all the way with her dam arrows. After the last slayer was dead I notice that I was the only left still standing from the village when that asshole uses a poison whip on me. Right before they could chain me down I saw the human villagers holding my newborn sister running towards the forest that leads to the mountains. My kind is few in numbers and we keep to our selves so why are you doing this? We never wanted this bloodshed and yet you're just like those humans we heard from the other villages. Just let me go I won't fight if you just let me go. Please you can't keep me here." Rin said as the tears started streaming down.

Knocking on the door to Inutaisho bed chambers causing Inutaisho to quickly answer the door and saw a servant there covered in blood. What knock on my door, Inutaisho demanded. My lord I was sent here to tell you something about flower demons, the servant said. Go on, Inutaisho replied. "Lord Sesshomaru had order me to tell you that flower demons can be weaken. Only way they can if they don't eat and drink. The longer they go without eating and drinking the weaker they become and the more submissive they become." The servant said. Really and how did Sesshomaru came to know about this half-breed, Inutaisho ask the servant as he leans her against the hallway wall. My Lord I do not know the answer to your question, the servant said as she felt the cold stone wall against her back. You know for being a half-breed you are really beautiful why don't you come and see me tonight instead of Sesshomaru, Inutaisho said to the servant girl. Let her go father, Sesshomaru said as walking down to his father bed chambers.

Fine have your little pet back Sesshomaru I have a new one and she is going to be fun to break, Inutaisho said as he went back to his chambers before Sesshomaru had a chance to respond. "So where were we owe that's right. I never knew that your kind were very powerful. The reasons why my men attack your village because I was looking for a special item but the only thing they found was you. Maybe I will let you go if you give me what I have been looking for over ten years. Until I made my mind up you will stay here in the Western Palace in my bed chambers. You will go everywhere I go. When it's time to eat I may let you have what's left on my plate. You will take a bath once I know you are too weak to fight back the gods know I don't like to have broken ribs and a hole through my hand." Inutaisho said as he rips the cloth from her eyes.

"You're the Lord of the West the great demonic white dog general I should have known that the royalty was behind this. You and your son will pay with your blood for trying to kill off our kind." Rin said. Awe sees now we are going have so many funs since you know who I am and if I was you I will chose my words wisely, Inutaisho said with a smug look. Go to hell dog, Rin replied. I will let that one slide for being a beautiful full blooded demon that holds her own, Inutaisho said as he tried to wipe her long raven locks off her face. Rin moves her head so that Inutaisho doesn't touch her. Don't fucking touch me with those claws, Rin said as he touches her hair. Next thing Rin felt was a fist hitting her skull. Fresh stream of blood started flowing down between her eyes and down to both cheeks. Little drops of blood on her chest started to get bigger and the top that Rin was wearing just soaking up all the blood. See my little pet you act like bad you will be punish however if you are ever good you will be rewarded, Inutaisho said as he smelt something in the air. No way couldn't she be that arousal by me hitting her. Shoving those thoughts aside Inutaisho told Rin that he is very tired from the fight and he is going to sleep. Rin just sat there while her hands chain high above her head and neck close to the wall she just sat there watching him to move around so freely.

Right before Inutaisho turn down the last lamps he pulls his sash to let his two kimonos wide open. Oh yeah forgot to tell you I love to sleep with nothing on, Inutaisho said with a smug look on his face. He turn two more lamps off and as the last lamp was on a low table next to his bed. As he bends down to blow out the last lamp he stops and stands back up to face her from across the room. He knew that she was watching him the whole time and smelling her the whole time. She smells so sweet when she is arousal he said to himself. Just as he stood up Inutaisho took off the kimonos and toss them on a chair close by causing Rin to look away. After he took off the kimonos Inutaisho bends down to blow out the last lamp and crawled into bed.

CHAPTER THREE: A PRISONER OR A PET

The morning rays were trying to shine through Inutaisho bed chambers when Rin suddenly hears footsteps coming close to her. Rin saw a long blue hair girl walking towards her with a tray of food and water. She could smell fear in the girl and could also smell that she was also a half-breed. From the way she was dress Rin knew that she was a servant. The servant girl places the tray of food close to Rin so she could eat. Rin just now realize that her hands were no longer chain up and were covered in a blanket that had his scent all over it. My master told me to bring you food and water, the servant said. Rin toss the blanket a side but not out of her reach and said half-breed. "That's right I am a half-breed. I know you may be a full blooded demon us half-breeds are not that bad. I know it's not my place to say something but if you keep making the master upset at you he will kill you. I know I have seen it before he kills anything that doesn't show him the proper respect or even look at him wrong. I do not wish for you to die miss so please just do what the master tells you to do." The servant girl pleaded towards Rin. Half-breed, Rin said again but in a nasty tone. Rin could smell tell that the servant girl felt uneasy as she left the room.

Rin wanted to know why her hands were free and why the dog had covered her with one of his blankets from his bed. Smelling the food Rin wanted to eat it because it looks so tasty. Instead she just sat there without making a sound or moving. Inutaisho came in with a tray full of food after so many hours had pasted by since the servant gave her food. He notices that she hasn't eaten any of the food from this morning. Without saying a word he just switches the cold food with fresh hot food and change into his training kimonos. He left the same way he came in without saying a word.

The moon was high in the sky when Inutaisho came back to his chambers. Rin could tell that fighting from all the fresh cuts and sweat when he came back. He notices that she hasn't moved from the spot when he last came in when he walk past her to get to his hot spring. Ten minutes later he came back out with a powder blue kimono with a giant white dog across his back. Rin couldn't help but to think how easy on the eyes he is. I wonder how strong he really is, Rin told herself. More knocking on the door causing Rin to snap out of her thoughts and heard the dog boy say, enter. Rin cuts her eyes at the person that came in. It was that servant from earlier and she has even more food with her.

Here is your food master, the servant said as she laid a plate full of raw meat on a low table. From the smell of it there were three different types of animal meat on the plate. You're dismiss for the night and she will not be eating tonight, Inutaisho said to the servant. As you wish master, the servant said with a bow. Just like that she grabs all the food expect the raw meat and left. Rin wanted to throw up after seeing someone eating raw meat and enjoyed it. Inutaisho blew out all the lamps once more when he got done eating. He even took off his kimono after he blew out the lamps in the dark so she couldn't really see what he was doing.

Two weeks later…..

Sesshomaru I see that your all healed up from that fight, Inutaisho said as he chuckled. Sesshomaru glared at his father. Alright just get to the point Sesshomaru we don't have all day I have to reply to the other lords requests, Inutaisho said in a more firm voice. Sesshomaru just stood there at his father desk in his study and then tosses a scroll in the air. Inutaisho caught the scroll as Sesshomaru left the study. As he pulled the string to open the scroll Inutaisho couldn't believe what he was reading.

The scroll had said:

Flower demons maybe a small race of demons but are not to take lightly. There are different levels and kinds of flower demons. Between these demons is a royal family. Each member that is born into the royal family will have a mark somewhere on their body. The mark is always in a shape of a rose. Flower demons tin to stay with their kind. Do not seek violence of any form of way. They help both humans and demons as their kin. Never turn a blind eye to those need help. At first flower demons never raise a weapon because they were mostly healers. Over time they learn how to fight to protect not only themselves but fights what's good in life. As the years past both human and demons had turn against the flower demons trying to wipe them out. For over 3500 years no one had seen a flower demon. Everybody had thought they all died. The flower demons went into hiding and it rumors that they live in a small village with humans close to the mountains in the Western lands. Story has it that a single royal member had survived the mass killing spree that happen many years ago. Besides the mark of the royal family the first born also gets the blood red gem as proof of the head of the royal family. Each heir turns it into something different so no two items are the same. Over time it was in a sword, a head piece, and even as a necklace. No one knows what the gem will be in next. Another thing that most don't know about flower demons is that they have only one true weakness but it is always their strength. Best way to kill a flower demon if you take the time to do it is to starve them. If they are wounded they heal much quicker when they eat. If they don't eat they don't heal as fast and started to get weaker by the day. The longest a flower demon had without eating and died from it was a little over a month. However the stronger the flower demon is the harder it will be to take it down and kill it or to make it starve to death. Most flower demons are very beautiful and handsome so do not let their looks fool you. They can be very nasty demons if you double cross them or trying to harm them. The royal flower demon family is one of the highest and most well respected families in the demon world almost to the white dog royal family. Sadly no one knows if the flower demons even still have a royal family. If a flower demon loses the will to eat and drink they will surely die. Over time after not eating they start losing their power and speech. It's sad that they died from this but when they died their bodies shows their true form. Each one is different. Once a flower demon starts fighting it may not stop fighting until it's very injured or died fighting. Only the powerful flower demons can hold their own in a fight. - Inu no Taisho Lord of the West

CHAPTER FOUR: FLOWER DEMON DEAD OR ALIVE

Sesshomaru where did you find this scroll? Inutaisho asks his son. I found it in the library in the scrolls area, Sesshomaru replied back to his father. "Great grandfather had died over 15,000 years ago. Rumor has it that he made them to go into hiding after attacking their village during a rampage when his soon to be mate was killed. Her name was Rose and a member of the royal family. Funny that you would take after him and you never knew him. Have you really fallen for that flower demon?" Sesshomaru growled at his father. Inutaisho left Sesshomaru alone in the dojo without answering his question. HN, Sesshomaru said when his father left.

Bring me a bowl of hot water and don't come back unless I say, Inutaisho demanded his only servant that was allowed to be in his chambers. After she brought a large bowl filled with how water and mass amount of towels she left her master all alone tending to the flower demon. Inutaisho could feel that the demon chain to his wall was started to be weaken from hunger when he undid the dog collar around her neck. She still hasn't moved once Inutaisho took of the collar. You shall call me Inu or Touga he said as he caught her from falling to the floor. Your clothes are very strange Touga said as he smirked. Touga was trying to take off her clothes without ripping them to sheds. He finally took off her top and frown. Her breast was covered in bandaged and started to think that his female guards and warriors did this while wearing battle gear/armor. His claws traces all the way pass her flat stomach and notice a small string tied into a bow and pulled it. The first layer was off just like that and so was the second layer. The last layer was a bit harder but Inu stop in his tracks as a mark caught his eyes.

It couldn't be could it, Inu said to himself. Damn these fucking bandages are in my way and I don't even have something sharp to cut them open, Touga said out loud. Touga slaps his head with his palm and felt really dumb because he forgot that he could just use his claws to cut them off. First was to come off was the breast area and those around her legs. Thank the gods for this girl to be in his bed. Rin was completely naked in Touga bed but was still covered in blood, dirt, and Sesshomaru poison. Shoot if I would had known that she had this type of body I would had undress her sooner, Touga told himself. She had the best body that he had even seen. Her breast were big enough to fit in his hands just right and her body had the best hour shape that he had ever seen. I can't wait to make her all mine, Inu said out loud in almost like roar.

Inu dip a small towel into the hot water and went towards the area that has the mark that caught his eyes. Quietly clean that small area of her for a minute when he suddenly drops the towel letting it hit the ground. The mark is a shape of a rose she is a true member of the royal family and now I the truth about who she really is but where is the gem stone, Inu thought to himself once more. It was once in a sword and a necklace as well in many other items so where could it be? Inu mumbles to himself. Hours had pasted by when Inu had clean Rin body. When he was done he could believe that there were so cuts, stabs wounds, and a few arrow heads that was in and on her body. He pulled out three arrow heads and tosses them on a nearby table. Wiping the blood away Inu felt bad about the fight that he had with her. He felt really bad the only thing he could do in a return is to lick her wounds so they can heal fast. First time the great dog general didn't touch a woman body to please himself. He started with her hands and arms slowly licking them causing them to seal up within seconds. Next were her neck, feet, legs, chest, stomach, and her back. The last place for him to lick her wounds shut was her face. Couldn't help but to think he or his son slash at her face luckily no scars thanks to his healing powers.

Touga grabs a black and red sleeping kimono from his drawers and puts it on Rin with a silky red sash. She looks good in our kimonos, the beast said as he tried to get Touga to claim her as their mate. No not right now we can't because Izayoi is having our pup and should give her a chance, Inu snaps at his inner beast. She is a weak human that only wants a rich life style and sleeps around with anything that moves, the inner beast calmly replied back. Shut up, Inu snaps back with a growl. Silent had filled the room for a moment when Touga got up and took off his armor and kimonos as he went to his hot spring. Touga walks back to the rooms and slips on a solid black sleeping kimono with a silky black sash so he could craw into bed. He could have kept on his side of the bed but instead he flips over and places her into his arms and drifts off to sleep. Right before he fell asleep he whispers into her ear saying, "Please you have to eat and drink if you don't you will die. I do not wish to see you like this nor to see you dead. Once you feel better I wish to court you and make you my mate for life if you allow me to be at your side my rare flower demon."

CHAPTER FIVE: NEW TO THE FAMILY

Morning came when the scent of roses and lilies filled Touga nose. She smells so good are all flower demons smells like this, He ask himself. He suddenly opens his eyes and hovered over Rin body only to realize that she hasn't moved an inch. Her breathing had slowed down a lot over night to where someone would have thought she was dead. Rin had fallen into a deep sleep over night from the lack of food. Touga could hear the Rin heart beat and could tell it wasn't beating as fast like last night but he knew she was still alive. She would stay there until he could think of a plan for her to get back on her feet.

Two and half months later….

Master Lady Izayoi has fallen down and she is in mass amount of pain, servants told the Lord of the West. Where is she, demanded Touga. My lord she is in the main court yard and the healers are on their way to her, one of the servants said as she hid behind a male servant. Just as he open the doors to the court yard a group of people came rushing in whiling holding the very pregnant Izayoi. What the hell is going on here, Touga roars. The only male healer pulled aside the Lord and told him that Lady Izayoi is in labor but is having problems and bleeding really bad. Just as he said that Touga rush towards the birthing room and only to be stop by the guards that guards the birthing room. I'm sorry my lord but no males are allowed in the birthing room no matter what or who you are and we will use force if we have to, one of the guards said as they both raise their weapons to the Lord of the West. Screams could be heard thru the doors as they warn the Lord to leave.

Hours later went by when a female healer came out to the hallways and found three people fighting until she spoken up. My lord, the healer said softly causing the Touga to drop the guard in his hands to the ground. My lord I am so sorry to tell you that Lady Izayoi have lost a lot of blood but she is resting, Healer said with a heavy heart. She gave birth to a healthy baby boy, the healer quickly told the lord as she held the newborn to him. I have another son, Touga said as he grin an evil smile. I will call him InuYasha, Touga said as holds his son in the air. The newborn has golden eyes with silver hair. Touga couldn't keep his eyes off of his son ears. He tried so hard not to laugh at the new born ears but he bust out in laugher. My Lord are you not please with your son, the healer ask the lord as he fell to the ground laughing. He has dog ears I would had never guess that one of my sons would have ears like this, Touga said as held his son very closely with a smile. Touga felt like he was the luckiest dog alive at that moment.

CHAPTER SIX: A CHANCE AT A NEW LIFE

Three more months later….

Has she still not woken up yet father, Sesshomaru asks his father as they enter a large study. No she hasn't and for some reason she fell into a deep sleep months ago and she is still alive, Touga said. She must be very powerful flower demon if she lasted this long father, Sesshomaru said. Yes but if we don't find a way to save her she will be dead soon, Touga replied. Who will die dear, Izayoi asks as she walks in with baby InuYasha. Hmp, Sesshomaru said loudly. Sesshomaru couldn't stand his father woman the moment she moves in with them in the castle. He would have servants spy on her and report back to him and found out that she is only bedded his father for his money. She flirts with every guy that has money and sleeps around. For using his father he wants to rip her throat out. He doesn't really hate InuYasha he feels sorry for him having a bitch for a mother. Sesshomaru, Touga said to keep Sesshomaru quiet.

The flower demon that's not eating and she is very sick my love, Touga said as he watch Izayoi walking around the room with the baby. Oh my I hope she will feel better soon are we doing everything that we can dear, Izayoi ask her lover. Sesshomaru saw an opening to piss off Izayoi and still act all innocence and open his mouth. Father here is tending to her himself and is staying in his bed chambers, Sesshomaru said as he try to act all innocence while saying. Izayoi quit walking and gave Sesshomaru an evil glare while holding InuYasha with a tight grip causing him to cry out in pain. Izayoi will you please take baby InuYasha out of the studies and into the gardens while I finish talking to Sesshomaru, Touga said with a low growl. As you wish my dear, Izayoi said as she leaves the room with InuYasha. Sesshomaru knew that once Izayoi was out of his father sight she would hand off InuYasha to the servants and leaves him all alone and it piss off him off. Sesshomaru waited a minute before he got up to leave to make sure he doesn't see that human wench. Just as he reaches the door he told his father, "I do not hate InuYasha father I just pity him. That flower demon should be at your side if she doesn't die. Izayoi isn't what you think she is just as the servants who take care of your younger son. If you stop and watch birds feeding their young ones maybe you shall save the one you been sleeping next to the last few months." Just like that Sesshomaru left his father to think over what he just told him.

Sesshomaru will be a fine leader one day and I know he will make me proud to be his father Touga told himself with a smile. Touga felt really dumb for not thinking that first before his son but he was busy with his lover and newborn child and running the Western Lands and leaves not much to think about anything. Touga knew that what Sesshomaru had just told him was true because he could smell servants on InuYasha everytime he is around him. Things will change started tonight once he is back in his bed chambers.

Many hours had passed by when Touga was done with all the paperwork that needed to be done at that time when he notices it was getting late. He was walking back to his chambers when he heard InuYasha screaming his head off and someone trying to calm him down. Can you get him out of here I am trying to sleep servant, Izayoi said in a nasty tone. Yes my lady and I will bring him back once he falls asleep, a servant said. Would you just go already I am losing sleep, Izayoi said as she threw items at the servant who was holding her son. The servant covered the baby with her arms so he doesn't get hurt by his own mother. By the time the servant closes the door to Izayoi room her face was bleeding and she was crying. The servant girl then turns around to only to bump into something tall and hard causing her to fall into the close door. Touga caught the girl before she went into the door. Are you okay, Touga ask even though he could smell her blood and tears. Yes it's just that Master InuYasha hasn't quit crying since he woke up and I'm doing the best I can to take care of him, the servant said while holding back tears.

May I hold my son for a minute, Touga ask the servant. The servant went white as a ghost when she looks up at the man to have asked her a question. My lord I didn't know is was you, she said as she held on to InuYasha with one arm. Touga knew that the servant girl didn't want to give the baby up because of what just happen with its mother. He laughs at the girl. Don't worry I will never hurt my own son for no reasons, Touga said to her. The servant finally handed over the screaming baby to the father. Follow me, Touga demanded as he started walking down the halls. Just as the reach a room InuYasha had quit crying and was cooing. This is my private study you and InuYasha can stay in here during the night when he doesn't quit crying, Touga said to the servant. My lord I couldn't I am nothing but I mere servant, she replied back to her lord. Touga rips a part of his sleeve as he walks towards her after he sat InuYasha on the small bed in the room. The servant girl started flinch really bad as he raise his hand towards her face which causes him to be upset. Tell me who has harmed that pretty face you have to cause you to flinch at my touch, Touga asks in a low voice.

Only person that was making a sound was InuYasha trying to roll off the bed. Touga caught him just before he hit the floor. Yes you are just a servant but it doesn't give anyone a right to hit you and cause you to bleed, Touga said to her. She started to cry once more when she hears Touga saying those words to her. Touga held InuYasha with one arms as he held the servant girl chin up causing her to stand up. Hold still, Touga said as he bends down to lick the cut that was very close to her eye. Their all better but I am sorry that InuYasha mother did this to you, Touga said as he still holding her chin. My Lord I never said it was Lady Izayoi, she replied. "You didn't have too I heard InuYasha crying and then suddenly Izayoi yelled at you and threw stuff at you while holding my son. I could only smell my son tears first then your blood and tears were the next thing I smelled in her rooms. So I will repeat myself to you once more. If InuYasha doesn't quit crying just come here for the night. When you do come here with him you need to rub his ears softly until he coos or falls asleep." Touga told the servant. Touga heard the servant laughing when he said to rub InuYasha fury ears. As you wish my lord, she replied with a smile. If you get cut again just come find me so I can heal you once more, Touga said. Touga gave InuYasha a kiss and a hug before he hands him back to the servant. Oh if Izayoi does stuff to you or to InuYasha again grab him away from here and run towards Sesshomaru he will make sure nothing happens to the both of you, Touga said as he left her with his son in his study.

Touga finally went to his chambers after a very long day. He could still taste the blood of that servant in his mouth and the smell of fear that was coming off of her. Sesshomaru was right about Izayoi, Touga said out loud. He notices that his servant had brought in some water that he requested. He smiled as he pours a glass of water and walks towards the bed. Rin still hasn't moved since he places her on his bed. He took a small sip of water and opens her mouth a little and kisses her once more to give her water. Touga kept doing that for several minutes until the kimono he had put on her months ago was getting soak. He got back up and went to his hot spring to soak for awhile after he wipes off the water off her mouth. He leans on one of the rocks thinking how this girl is changing him in every way and she has been bed written for six months. Once she gets better only the gods will know how much she will change me even more. What the hell I have got myself into this time, Touga said out loud before dipping under the water. After he wet his hair he got out of the spring to go check on Rin. He already knew that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon but still the beast inside him just had to take another look at her. Dam it I don't have any clean sleeping kimonos, Touga said as he pulls a silky pants out of the drawer. He grabs a bright green sash to tie the dark blue pants around him. Touga doesn't know why he started to wear clothes in bed was it because of her, he asks himself.

 **It's because we have fallen in love with the beautiful flower demon and we respect her** , the inner beast said. No I respect her because she is a good fighter, Touga snap at his beast. A good fighter our ass that's not the only reason why you respect her and you know it, the beast replied in chuckles. Shut up, Touga said in a quiet tone. We love her and want to make her our bitch and show her who the alpha is and then we shall mark her very deep, the beast said in roars. I don't love her or even have feelings for her like that, Touga snaps back again. Lies we love if we didn't then why let her in our bed chambers and clean her the way we did that night plus she is the only one that sleeps in our bed doesn't she feel nice against our body at night, beast said in a calm voice. SHUT UP, Touga said in a roar as he punches a wall. Finally he shuts up for once, Touga said out loud as he walks towards the bed. His hair still wet a little but didn't care he just wanted to be near his Rin. See the way we are holding her right now proves that we care for her in ways we could never care for Izayoi, the inner beast said as Touga pulled Rin body towards him. Shut up and do not bring up Izayoi again, Touga said. Just as it got quiet once more Touga could hear Rin heart beats getting louder and becoming quicker and quicker. Touga gave a grin that could scare children to death when he heard her heart beats louder once more. Only in a matter of time that she will be at our side now, the beast said proudly. Touga never replied to his inner beast but instead force himself to calm down and go to sleep.

CHAPTER SEVEN: TWO WOMEN ONE CHOICE

For the next week Touga would stop by his chambers every few hours to give Rin water. Rin was getting stronger everyday just by getting water here and there. Touga didn't mind giving Rin water by kissing her everyday but when he stop and think how he will get himself to feed Rin with chew up food. He couldn't feed Rin in the same way he gives her water or could he? Touga had thought of a way for Rin to eat food or well some items that he could think off. After shutting the doors to his chambers Touga places a mortar and a pestle on the same table next to his bed. Touga then pulls out a large green apple that he peeled and cuts with his claws. He then places about three slices of the apple and some herbs that he got from the healers into the mortar and started to mush the items together for a minute or two.

Touga was please with himself for thinking of this and was glad that he didn't have to hand over the title over to his son just yet. After Touga finish feeding Rin the apple mix with herbs Touga went to lay down next to Rin just to relax after the day he had in the dojo. He didn't even put on fresh clothes but didn't care he was tired from this week because Sesshomaru is trying to knock on his ass in the dojos when they are training. Izayoi was upset with Touga for being late to the morning meal. Touga said that he didn't mean to it's just that he was just a heavy sleeper and no one really could wake me up if they try. Morning came and Touga woke up remembering that he fell asleep thinking about everything. Touga yawn and strength out all over the bed and started to run his claws through his silver locks as he lies on his back. It suddenly hits him that Rin was no longer on his bed. The sun was hitting his face as well a breeze which cause him to think that someone had came in during the night and took her.

We must find her before something happens to her, the inner beast screams. No shit I will find her, Touga snaps back. Let me take over and we will kill who ever had touch what's belongs to us, the beast begs. No last time I let you take over you destroy three villages and killed everything that moved, Touga said with anger in his voice. Touga followed Rin scent that led outside to his balcony and saw Rin sitting on the stone railing.

Rin? Rin looks up at the man that called out to her. She felt so weak and didn't want to move anymore nor to talk. Touga saw how weak and tired she from looking at her eyes. "Why is he smiling at me like that? That fucking dog had me chain to his wall like some type of a fucking pet. I will fucking kill him for making me his pet." Rin was thinking to herself until she moved around a little until she lost her balance. Next thing she knew she was falling over the stone railing. Touga move quickly to grab a hold of Rin's hand before she was out of his reach. He pulled her up with such ease with one hand. It's good to see you again moving around once more Rin, Touga said as he scoops her into his arms. She wanted to punch him in the face when she saw that grin on his face.

Who would have thought that a single apple would have gotten the flower demon from near death, Sesshomaru thought to himself with his father told him the news. Since this morning she ate more a tray full of food that his father had given her. I guess that my father is going to mate with her once she is feeling better I hope. Sesshomaru was snapped out of his thoughts when he smelled Izayoi coming towards his way. Sesshomaru didn't want to be near her at all. When he heard Izayoi a guard that was walking by her asking where he was at. The guard told her that he was in the drawing room. Sesshomaru heard the footsteps getting louder and louder when he went to the large window. He quickly opens it and jumps out the window. As he lands on the ground he runs towards his left into the gardens.

Sesshomaru jumps high into one of the trees that had the only bench under the trees in the gardens. Sesshomaru heard his father talking to yet another female. Sesshomaru couldn't believe on how big of a dog his father is acting. His father just love sleeping with beautiful women all the time and he is shock that he only has three kids from him sleeping around that much. Sesshomaru just kept quiet and kept an eye on his father and the wench he was with.

Are you sure that you feel strong enough to be out here, Touga said to the girl he was with. Lord Inutaisho I will be fine I just couldn't believe that I was out for six months, the girl said. Rin please just call me Touga for the last time. The gardens are very beautiful but their missing two types of flowers, Rin said as she tried to laugh. What are these to flowers that we are missing? Touga ask as he places Rin down on the bench under the tree that Sesshomaru was sitting in. Roses and lilies are missing I don't know why but I have always love having them around, Rin said as Touga leans against the tree. Touga foot was touching the bench as he leans on the tree to watch over Rin. What's wrong Touga, Rin asks. "I gave these gardens to Izayoi when she first moves in the castle as a gift about five years ago. I thought she loved the gift that I gave her but she didn't because she overheard from the servants that Sesshomaru mother has planet most of trees and flowers here and help design the gardens too. Izayoi order the gardeners to pull out everything and she told them want she wanted in the gardens. The only thing she didn't have the gardeners to dig up was this tree that we are under. I guess it was because we had our first kiss here. The best part of it that everytime I see this tree I can't help but to see Sesshomaru mother standing next to me as Sesshomaru took his first steps towards the tree. It was so funny because Sesshomaru took a few steps and fell over and kiss the tree. Sesshomaru started to cry so I went over to him and pick him up for him only to jump into his mother arms. Later that night I had place the stone bench that you are sitting on under this tree so I know which tree that Sesshomaru had kissed. Izayoi thinks that I come out here because it reminds me of me and here. It's not because of her it's because of my family. I even see Sesshomaru leaning against this tree or up in it somewhere. Sesshomaru mother had loved lilies and they were everywhere. Their use to be over 30 types of flowers in these gardens but now there are like three if that." Touga said as he just stares at Rin.

Sesshomaru kept hidden in the tree as his father and Rin resting under him. He never knew that story his father never really talks about his mother since she had pass away almost 1500 years ago during child birth. To Sesshomaru the tree is the last thing that he has of his mother beside a few of her kimonos that his father had given her at one point. Sesshomaru kept listening to them talking. You know what Touga when you found me this morning I told myself that I was going to kill you for making me into a pet until you caught me from falling off your balcony, Rin said as she blushes. She is even more beautiful when she blushes, Touga told himself. Its fine I don't blame you really but I am glad that you gave me a chance to explain to you what had happen in the last six months. I feel so bad for hurting you and Sesshomaru for that I lost it when some pervert thought it was ok to press his body against mine so I headbutted him, Rin told Touga. Sesshomaru wanted to laugh so hard but couldn't. His father has been called a lot of things but never a pervert Oh yeah sorry about that I just couldn't help myself when I see a beautiful woman, Touga said as he rubs the back of his head. Rin didn't know what to feel or even how to answer that. Rin just gave him a dare glare causing Touga to say that he was sorry.

You deserve that headbutt that I gave you but thank you for taking care of me, Rin said with a soft tone in her voice. Why? Why what, Touga ask Rin. From what you told me that you knew that flower demons can die from not eating and drinking so why did Sesshomaru found and gave you that scroll and why did you take care of me and save my life you could had let me die but you didn't so why, Rin ask as she tried to breath after talking really fast. Both Sesshomaru and Touga smile at the same time towards Rin. I would never let someone as beautiful as you to die like that but if you still want me to I can still give you water by a kiss again, Touga said with a grin. Sesshomaru couldn't believe that Rin touch the ground and a flower is growing. She picks it and threw it at his father face. Touga was caught off guard when a flower hit his face causing him to bleed. I made sure that the thorns on the rose were very sharp, Rin said with a grin.

After all I did for you and you go and hurt me, Touga said with a hurt look on his face. Sesshomaru wanted to throw a rock at his father for acting so innocence. Rin got up and walks towards Touga and slams him across the face and said bad dog. Touga was very shock as he places his hand over the cheek that got slap. Just as Touga places his hand on his face Sesshomaru came crashing down laughing on his father. Rin fell over laughing at the two dogs that were trying to get up but ended up getting tangled together. Hold still you dam dogs, Rin said. She notice that Sesshomaru hair is caught in Touga armor and pulled Touga sash to loosen the armor. Then she found the string the tied the armor around his shoulders and pulled it. Touga standing their holding on to his pants while Rin was taking off his armor while Sesshomaru trying to get away. Rin slaps Sesshomaru head and said bad dog for moving. Sesshomaru was shock that Rin slap him and called him a bad dog.

There you both are now free but one more thing, Rin said as she rip apart the sleeve that she was wearing and told Sesshomaru to sit on the bench. Sesshomaru did what he as was ask and felt his hair being pulled up into a high ponytail just like his fathers. Their now your hair shouldn't get caught into anything else, Rin said as she blushes. Oh Sesshomaru there you are may I have a word with you, Izayoi said as walks towards the small group. Izayoi had saw the whole thing seeing Sesshomaru falling on Touga and messing with a strange girl under her tree that she first kissed the Lord of the West. Oh dear I didn't know that we have a guest shall I call the servants to set up a room for her, Izayoi said as she glared towards Rin. Sesshomaru pick up the flower that Rin threw at his father face and gave it to Izayoi. Touga smelled blood and saw that Izayoi hand was bleeding. Sesshomaru was smiling because his plan works out in his favor.

Izayoi your hand is bleeding, Touga said. Here let me heal her, Rin says as she bends down to grow a flower. Rin picks the flower and of its petals and places those on Izayoi hand. It's a healing flower that only my people knows how to grow, Rin said as she took off the petals of Izayoi hand. It was completely heal but left a small thin scar on Izayoi hand. It's not the same way a wound heals with Touga but it's the next best thing, Rin said. Its Lord Inutaisho no calls him Touga, Izayoi said towards Rin. Are you the Lady of the West, Rin asking Izayoi. There haven't been a Lady of the West for a long time, Izayoi replied. Rin knew that she could kill this human with one punch but she knew that Touga would be very upset with her and that a child would grown up without his mother. Touga I'm really tired and it hurts to stand, Rin said towards Touga. Sesshomaru knew what Rin was doing and was acting like she was still weak he wanted to laugh but instead he trips Rin over so she would land on top of his father. Sesshomaru plan had work once again.

Touga held caught Rin as they both fell over and just lay there on the grass until Izayoi voice filled Touga ears. Touga help Rin up and told Sesshomaru to show her back to his chambers. Izayoi please come and join me for lunch, Touga said as he grabs Izayoi hand. Always dear, Izayoi said smiling. Sesshomaru picks up Rin bridal style as his father walks towards the palace but didn't move until his father and that wench was out of sight. Sesshomaru puts Rin back on her feet and said I know what you're doing. Oh really, Rin replied. Sesshomaru just stared at her until she spoken again. I know that you trip me so I could fall on your father like that, Rin said. I have no idea what you're talking about, Sesshomaru said with s mile that showed his fangs. What a cute little doggie, Rin teasing Sesshomaru. Let's get you back to my father chambers since you are tried and since it hurts to stand up, Sesshomaru said as he picks Rin up again.

Look Sesshomaru why don't you tell me what is really going on, Rin ask as he places her on the bed. After Sesshomaru told her about how he feels about Izayoi and how he thinks about Rin. You want me to be your father mate for those reasons and that I am first woman to sleep in his bed and that because I don't back down to him, Rin replied. Sesshomaru nodded to respond. Before I leave do you want to join us for dinner tonight, Sesshomaru ask before he left his father rooms. Sure it would be nice to eat after sleeping for a few more hours.

CHAPTER EIGHT: A NIGHT IN THE GARDENS PART ONE

Rin woke up to find a long white box right next to her with a note. Get dress and the servant will take you to the dining hall. Just as Rin opens the box Touga main servant came in. Rin could smell a half breed coming towards her and said half breed. Sorry I can smell that you're a half demon and I wasn't trying to be rude, Rin said to the servant girl. It's okay I'm use to it, servant girl told Rin. What is your name, Rin ask. My name is Mary, the servant girl replied. Are you the same half breed that gave me food six months ago, Rin asks. Yes I am but I am here to bring you to the dining room, Mary said with a low voice. Rin looks back to the box and pulled out three kimonos. The first one was a solid white kimono. Second one was a solid red kimono. The last kimono Rin pulled out was a black kimono with red roses and white lilies flowers at the bottom and reaching all the way up to its sleeves.

My lady it's one of the most beautiful kimonos that I have ever seen, Mary said as Rin holds it in the air. Yes you're right but I don't wear kimonos, Rin said as she got off the bed. My lady Lord Inutaisho told me that he wants to see you in them, Mary told Rin. I don't know how to wear or even walk in let alone how to put on a kimono, Rin told Mary. Well you are wearing a sleeping kimono, Mary replied with a laugh. Yes but I have no room for my legs and what happens that I am attack and I can't even fight with these dam kimonos on me, Rin started to yell at Mary. I see now but don't worry I am sure that both Lord Inutaisho and Lord Sesshomaru will make sure that you are safe for the night, Mary said. Now let's get you dress. Mary puts on the white kimono on Rin first and tied it with a thick red string and puts on the red kimono and tied it with a silky black and red sash that Mary took from one of Touga drawers.

I'm sure that Lord Inutaisho doesn't mind if you wear his sash, Mary said to Rin as she helps her to put on the last kimono. Why this one is heavier and why are we not tying this one too like the other two, Rin ask Mary. Mary couldn't help but to laugh at the poor demon. "No we don't tie the kimonos with designs on them. We just tied the plain ones and have one open. The reason why it's so heavy because of the designs and type of fabric of this kimono." Mary told Rin. If that's true then why Izayoi wearing twelve layers of kimonos, Rin asks. "I don't know why but she always had expect when she was pregnant but from what I hear that it's a human way of telling people that she is a high ranking ward or a princess of some kind. Lord Inutaisho has given her very beautiful kimonos in the past but never wears them. However my lord will be very pleased to see that you are wearing his gift." Mary said to Rin. Does he always give gifts to every woman he sees, Rin had to ask. No ever since Lord Sesshomaru mother had died from childbirth he had given gifts to you and Lady Izayoi and that does say a lot about my lord, Mary replied. I see, Rin replied to Mary. Let's go before you keep everyone waiting and before you are late, Mary told Rin.

Mary led Rin into the room where the table is filled with many types of food. Mary left Rin all by herself in the room. The first to appear is Sesshomaru and he was piss off. Next to enter was Touga and on his arm was Izayoi who was holding InuYasha. Izayoi had the biggest smile on her face as they walk in the room. Rin knew something was up when Touga didn't even look at her. Sesshomaru walks up to Rin and ask if she is ready to sit down and eat. Rin nodded as Sesshomaru had showed her to her seat. Touga sat at the end of the table while Sesshomaru sat on his right side. Rin sat right next to Sesshomaru. Izayoi sat to the left of him. The servants came in and took InuYasha away so it would be just adults eating at the table. Everybody was quite for over an hour until Izayoi open her mouth. Dear it's getting late make sure that you're not late for tomorrow, Izayoi said as she got up from her chair. Touga nodded in respond. Just as Izayoi left Touga told Sesshomaru to leave the room.

Rin, Touga finally said as he look up at her. Don't, Rin said as she got up. I need to talk to you Rin, Touga said as he followed Rin out of the room. Safe it Lord Inutaisho, Rin snap at Touga. Don't call me that, Touga snaps back. Quit following me and go back to your woman, Rin said as she opens both doors to the gardens. Would you stop walking so we can talk Rin there is something that I need to tell you, Touga demanded. Kiss my ass dog boy, Rin said as she tries to jump into the trees and failed. Touga tried to help Rin back on her feet. Rin places her hand on a tree root and made it slap Touga right in the face causing him to fall back a little.

Rin got up and turn to face Touga and saw his eyes keep changing colors. Gold to red, red to gold. Rin just started to walk away until Touga suddenly was in front of Rin. SIT DOWN NOW, Touga inner beast roars out. Don't harm her, Touga told his inner beast. Relax we are just going to show her who is the alpha is, the beast said back at him. All what Rin is hearing from Touga was growls from him and told him, make me sit down you dam dog. Touga grabs Rin by the throat and slams her into the tree. Touga suddenly smells a very strong arousal scent in the air and drops her on the ground. BITCH STAND UP NOW, the beast demanded. BITE ME DOG BOY, Rin screams at Touga as she got back on her feet. WITH PLEASURE, the beast said in a teasing voice. Touga grabs Rin wrist as she tried to walk away and slams her back into the tree. He then pulls down on the tied kimonos but not ripping them and started to lick her neck. What the hell are- BITCH SHUT UP, the beast snap at Rin. Touga inner beast started to kiss Rin neck.

Rin was trying to get away from Touga but force both of her arms high above her head and started teasing her neck once more. Rin could feel his fangs going up and down her neck. She has never felt this way towards any male before and never had a man touch her body the way Touga is doing right now. His hands were roaming Rin body with just care. After hearing Rin letting out a small moan made his beast roar out and force a kiss on Rin. Rin tried very hard not to enjoy what Touga was doing to her body. She lost control when he kisses her on the lips. Rin opens her mouth and let Touga take control of her mouth just this one time. Touga broke the kiss when he felt Rin digging her nails into his neck.

CHAPTER EIGHT: A NIGHT IN THE GARDENS PART TWO

Don't ever touch me again, Rin said as she went under Touga arms trying to leave before anything happens between them. BITCH DID WE SAY YOU CAN LEAVE, the beast yells at Rin. I may be a bitch dog boy but I am not one of your servants that you can order around, Rin replied. WE ARE ALPHA AND YOU ARE OUR BITCH SO LEARN YOU PLACE, the beast said as he tosses Rin across the garden. Rin doesn't know that Touga knows that she gets off from pain so she just lies on the ground waiting for him so she can strike him once more. Right before Touga came crashing down on Rin she notice that one kimono that was open was no longer on her. She wanted to know when he took it off of her. Touga stood over Rin as she lays on the ground still until she sent him flying a few feet giving her enough time to grow a special flower that all that both wolves and dogs hate. Rin grew a large yellow flower and quickly picks it when was force to on her back. Just as Touga claws digging in her she slams the flower right into his nose causing the poor man to fall over pass out. Rin started to laugh as she said to herself, and they said learning how to grow this flower was a waste of my time.

She knew he would be knock out for many hours and she just couldn't leave him there so she grew a small blue flower and places it under Touga nose causing him to wake up, Golden eyes what she saw instead of blood red eyes that Touga had for the last ten minutes. I think we do need to talk dog boy so sit down on the dam bench, Rin demanded Touga. Touga felt a little guilty on what just happen so he obeys her.

What is wrong with you first you act like a asshole during the meal and now you're trying to sleep with me what is wrong with you dog boy, Rin said as she pulled on one of his ears. Rin didn't know that on a dog demon ears are a weak point to them. It turns them on in a heartbeat. Touga suddenly grabs Rin wrist and told her to let go in a cooing sexual way. I will as soon you answer my questions, Rin said as she kept tugging at his ear. Next thing Rin knew that she was pulled onto his lap. He made it that her legs were resting on the bench when he is just staring at her with such lust in his eyes. Touga places Rin on top of his harden member telling her that what she is doing to him. Rin told Touga to take off his armor. It took him a minute to take it all off and places his arms around Rin body. Rin looks up at Touga and started to laugh. Touga ask her what's so funny. Rin said nothing as she felt him getting harder by the minute. She places her hands on his chest to feel him. He feels so good, Rin thought to herself. Suddenly Touga heard a loud ripping sound and saw Rin holding a shredded ribbon in her hand to realize that she tore his favorite kimono.

He just sat there watching Rin tying her hair back exposing her neck to him. Rin you look so beautiful tonight at dinner and it pleases me that you wear your gift just for me, Touga said as he snuggle her neck with his nose which causes Rin to giggle and blush. Is that what you wanted to talk about with me, Rin replied as she tease his ears once more. Yes and…other things as….well, Touga force himself to answer the flower demon. Rin had caught on that his ears were a weak point. Tell me dog what are the other things that you wish to talk to me about, Rin said as she kept teasing the poor dog. I want to court you, Touga said as he grabs her hand. That's no good dog, Rin said. Touga just couldn't believe this girl is such a fire ball and refuse to back down. She was the first to challenge him in every way that women are very submissive and not back down. She has even put him in his place and he likes it. For once he doesn't have to be the one to do all the work. Do you wish not to be courted by me, Touga said with a hurt look. Puppy dog eyes will never work on me Touga, Rin said. Just like that Touga went into his true form and started to whimper. You are playing dirty Touga and it's not going to work so just give up, Rin said as she turn her back to him. Touga then knocks her over with his nose causing Rin to say bad dog with a few giggles. He places his head on her before she got up and whimpers even more. If I give you an answer will you go back into your human form, Rin ask Touga. Touga then raise his head and just stared at her and started to lick her on the face. As he was licking her face he turns back into a human. What is your answer, Touga said as he held her in his arms.

"I have never back down or summit to any male before because they were all too weak to me. I may be stronger then you in some ways but you are the strongest I went up against and I knew you were just playing with me when we fought. You are the first person to show me such passion and much more. In some ways I do owe you for saving my life and taking care of me. But you have a woman at your side already so my answer is no. I will not be a second choice or be a side female. I want to be with a man that only wants me" Rin told Touga. I want you to become my mate Rin please I will do anything for you, Touga quickly responded. Then show me that you want only me at your side until death calls, Rin said with a weak smile. Then I will show you but you have to let me mark you as mine first, Touga pleaded with Rin. Rin expose her left side of her neck to him. Touga eyes went red at her being submissive which cause Touga inner beast to come out again. Rin saw Touga fangs getting bigger and his stripes glowing a bit. Just as Touga mark Rin she let out a loud moan causing him to have a tighter grip around her body. Seconds later he licks up her blood that oozed out and healed the bite mark. Mine Touga kept saying as he snuggle her neck again with his nose. After five minutes of hearing Touga saying mine over and over again she claims that she was getting very tired. On the way back to Touga bed chambers he help Rin to put on the kimono that he took off earlier.

So Mary gave you my sash huh, Touga ask as he pulls it free from Rin waist. Yes she did and there is nothing you are going to do about it, Rin replied. Oh but I can but you will not allow me to, Touga said as he places Rin on his bed. Watch it I will put that yellow flower back to your nose, Rin said in a tease tone. I am hurt that you would want to do something so horrible to little innocent me, Touga pouted. You are a fucking demon there is nothing innocent about you so take the innocent sad look off you face, Rin said while trying hard not to laugh. I'm hurt, Touga chuckled. You will get over it soon, Rin told Touga. A big yawn escapes from Rin mouth causing Touga to chuckle even more. Yes I guess were both tired from tonight actions, Touga said as he pulls the half sleeping demon towards him and the covers over them.

CHAPTER NINE: NEW GARDENS

Rin woke up alone the next morning but found the rose from last night on Touga main pillow. She smiles as she picks up the rose but notice that the thorns were cut off and she laughs out loud and got out of bed. Lady Rin Lord Inutaisho gave orders to have to dress and make sure that you are in the main library waiting for him to get back; Mary said as she places an outfit on the bed. Is this a joke Mary, Rin ask as he saw the outfit on the bed. I'm sorry Lord Inutaisho told me to give you this outfit because he said something how hard it was for you to walk last night, Mary said with fear coming off of her. That dog is going to pay for this, Rin told Mary. Mary started to laugh at what Rin call the lord of the west a dog. My lady you shouldn't just take off your kimono out in the open, Mary said as she tries to put on the clean clothes on Rin. Hell no I will never wear that outfit to safe my life. My Lord will be very upset if you are not wearing this and waiting for him when he gets back and that is anytime now, Mary told Rin.

Where is she, Touga demanded Mary. I left her in the room where you told me to take her, Mary replied as she slowly backs away. Do I have to do everything myself, Touga scream at Mary. Rin scent had led him to where the soldiers being train until an arrow cuts his cheek just under his jagged stripe. Touga and the soldiers' eyes went towards the person that shot the arrow at the lord. It's a miko kill her before she kills one of us, someone said out loud. Leave her to me, Touga said out loud as she jumps from a tree. I am no miko you ugly snake and if you ever call me that again I will slice you head open, the woman said. Touga quickly stood behind her and scoop up the girl. You have been a bad flower demon today, Touga said as he licks her face when they were alone in a room. I have something for you my beautiful flower demon, Touga said to Rin. Yeah is it another miko outfit dog boy, Rin ask as she sat in a chair. No but you said that you couldn't walk with all those kimonos on so I thought this would be better for you, Touga replied. It's a fucking miko outfit, Rin said. Yes you're right but at least its red and white like most wear I made sure that you had black instead of red but still you will like this gift no matter what, Touga said.

Touga call in a servant to go fetch the gift. Rin stood up when two guards enter the room and a female holding a baby and followed by two more guards. I don't understand they are my gift, Rin ask as she stared at the five people that walk into the room. The girl that was holding the baby was covered head to toe and only her eyes could be seen. She had golden eyes just like Touga and Sesshomaru. She steps forward and hands Touga the small child. Thank you Lily, Touga said. Rin knew something up with Touga was being nice to the girl and when they left the room was silence. "You told me that you had a sister that was just born before you were attack. It took a few months to find the village in the mountains because in was in the dam thing. They knew that I had you but I told them that you were safe. I told them that you sent me to find your sister and as prove I showed them the strange top that you was wearing. They hand over you sister after they told me a few things. You and you sister just might be the last of your kind in these lands." Touga told Rin. The smell of tears filled the room. Touga places the young flower demon in Rin arms. She has been in the care of Lily for about two months and she made sure that no harm had came to the child, Touga said. She has gotten so big she has my father hair but my mother's eyes, Rin said as held her baby sister for the first time in months. You will no longer stay with me in my chambers Rin because you now have your own chambers, Touga said with a smile.

What of my sister? I have set your rooms up myself you and your sister will share your chambers until she is old enough to have her own room, Touga replied. SEEING HER LIKE THIS SHE MAKE HER A GOOD MOTHER LETS HURRY SO WE CAN PUP HER, the beast screams inside of Touga head. Touga act like his inner beast had said nothing. Touga I don't know how to thank you for all that you have done for me, Rin told Touga. It's the only thing I can do since I gave the orders to get something from your village, Touga replied. Would you care to see you rooms, Touga ask Rin. She nodded to respond. Rin looks like a mother holding her baby while walking down the halls of the castle. I thought that we were heading to my bed chambers, Rin ask. We are Touga chuckle. I have the largest chambers in this castle you have the second and Sesshomaru has the third, Touga flat out said to Rin. Why doesn't Sesshomaru have the second biggest chambers around here? Because the second chambers are connected to the first chambers and only the lord and lady of the lands tend to have those chambers, Touga told Rin with a big grin.

I hope the rooms are to your liking Rin. I only really see about four different colors in this room, Rin replied. You do not like how I design your chambers, Touga said with a heavy heart. No I do not like it no bit, Rin said. Oh then I shall have the designer to stop by and you shall tell her how you want your bed chambers then, Touga replied. Touga was very hurt when she told him that and he couldn't help but to think that she is started to be like Izayoi in some ways. Touga heard laughing from Rin and looks at her. You look like a sad puppy when I said that Touga. I was hoping that you like the way I did the rooms for you, Touga said. You ask me if I like them and I told you no I did not, Rin responded. However you never ask if I love the rooms and the way it was set up dog boy, Rin told Touga. Touga went over to Rin where she was standing and kiss her with such passion. For a moment I thought you were just like Izayoi when you said that you didn't like the room, Touga told Rin when he broke the kiss. You don't have to worry about me being like her besides from what I hear from Sesshomaru I do not understand why you had a child with her, Rin responds.

It's a long story but she wasn't always like this and besides InuYasha shouldn't grow up without his mother. Rin holds out a hand telling Touga to stop. You don't have to explain yourself me dog boy, Rin told Touga. "I realize since I fell into a deep sleep for a long time that I am so very weak and lost a lot of weight. Until I am back on my feet again I think we should wait before we mate and make it official. For now no one needs to know that you have courted me to become your mate. I need to get my strength back as well my weight. When I feel that my strength is coming back I will need to train once more. I will try not to hurt anyone unless I have too." Rin told Touga. You are truly one of a kind, Touga whispers into Rin ear. Touga point to a large door and told Rin that threw the hot spring are chambers are connected. You are such a dog when you make that face. It's getting late and you need to get some rest, Touga told Rin as he started walking towards his room. Would you stay for the night just this once, Rin ask Touga. I would but you should spend some time alone with your sister, Touga replied. Rin reach over and pulled on Touga hair ribbon and made his silver hair fall down on his armor. You stay here tonight or do I have get a thorny rose again, Rin teasing Touga. As you wish my love, Touga said as he let his armor fall to the floor.

Touga lays on the left side of the bed while Rin slept on the right side of the bed. Rin baby sister slept in the middle of them. If someone was to walk in on them at that moment it would have look like a mother and father with their child. Touga woke up to a screaming baby and Rin was at the door whispering to Mary and told her to hurry back. Touga pretended to be asleep and to act like it he toss an arm over the child but didn't open his eyes. Rin saw Touga moving fearing that her baby sister had woke him up but instead he just move around until he quit moving. Five more minutes of the baby crying when Mary knocks on the door and handed Rin something before she left again. Come here little one I know you're hungry; Rin said as she moves Touga arm off her sister and picks her up. Hush now before you wake him up and he will be a grumpy dog all day, Rin said as she places a bowl of dirt on one of the tables. A small blue flower was growing in the bowl. Rin picks of the petals and places it in the baby's mouth. Rin didn't see Touga getting out of bed and standing behind her.

Just as Rin got her sister to sleep once more she went over to the bed and saw that Touga was still in the same spot she left him. Rin smile as she got back on the bed but places his sister on the right of the bed making it where she was in the middle. Touga started to move again and realize that Rin was in the middle so he pulled her closer to him. Touga couldn't help himself when he pulled Rin closer to himself and he started to get very hard. Rin felt asleep before Touga pulled her closer to him so she didn't feel him. Touga hand started to roam around on Rin body until she started moving. Fuck, Touga said to himself. Few more hours when Mary came in the room and saw Touga sitting in the chair half naked and Rin laying on the bed with a baby. I'm sorry to bother you my lord but Lady Izayoi is looking for you and demands me to too take her to your bed chambers, Mary told Touga as he bow. Did you? No my lord I told her that you will meet her in the library, Mary replied. Good attend to Rin and the baby until I get back.

CHAPTER TEN: A HAPPY SESSHOMARU

Six months later…

May we watch you dogs train, Rin ask as she sat down in a corner with her sister. Rin are you really going to teach Rose to talk like that, Touga ask Rin. Rose has something that she wants to say, Rin said out loud. Sesshomaru and Touga both look at each other wanted to know what else would come out of her mouth this time. Rose crawls over to Sesshomaru begging him to pick her up. Aww look Sesshomaru made a new friend, Touga said out loud and started to laugh. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes as he picks up Rose. Rose had wavy red hair with red eyes with a pale like skin. She started to laugh as Sesshomaru picks her up by her sash until they were eye to eye. Sesshomaru cuts his eyes at her as she tries to reach out to him. As Rose was reaching out to Sesshomaru she called him little doggie in the cutest way a child could say. Sesshomaru eyes grew very wide when Rose called him little doggie and glared at Rin. Touga fell over laughing when he heard Rose. Sesshomaru drops Rose on his father and was face to face with Rin as she tried hard not to laugh. Sesshomaru cuts his eyes once more but towards Rin. Rin knew that Sesshomaru would not get out of her face so she licks his nose and it causes him to fall backwards.

She licked me, Sesshomaru mange to say as his father walk over with Rose on his shoulders. Rose was put on the floor and stood over Sesshomaru and point to him. Little doggie big doggie, Rose said as she point to Sesshomaru and then to Touga. Rin fell over laugh so hard she holds her stomach and started to cry from laughing to hard. You would teach her that Rin, Touga ask as he pulls her into his lap. Sesshomaru places Rose in his and started playing with her hair as Touga snuggle his nose against Rin neck as she blushes. Only a few minutes had pasted by when some ask Sesshomaru if he was ready for their day lesson. Sesshomaru ran his claws threw the red hair once more before he got up. If we must Izayoi, Sesshomaru said as he shoves Rose behind him. Aw look what we have here; Izayoi said when Sesshomaru tries to hide Rose. Rose pop out in between Sesshomaru legs and started to laugh even more. Who does this child belongs too? She belongs to me Izayoi, Rin said as puts Rose on her hip. Who is the father flower demon, Izayoi said with a smile. I am Touga said with chuckles. Everybody started to laugh because they all no he was joking expect for Izayoi. She was very upset and left.

I guess someone didn't get the joke besides there's no way that child is mine she looks nothing like me in any way, Touga said. Rin slaps the back of Touga head. Suddenly Touga and Rin could smell someone arousal and thought it was each other but the smell come from Sesshomaru. They both turn around and saw Rose sitting on Sesshomaru lap. Sesshomaru running his claws in Rose hair as Rose was brushing Sesshomaru tail. Touga started to laugh and told Rin that on a demon dog ears and their tail/tails are a way to turn them on in a heartbeat. Come on Rose I think the dogs need to take a cold bath, Rin said as she pulled on Touga tails. Touga force Rin against the dojo wall with lust in his eyes. Rin grin and told Touga it's your fault for telling me about your tails. Big doggie, Rose said as she tugs on Touga pants. Rin and Rose left the two dogs with a heart on in the dojos as they went with on their business.

Father I will be in the hot springs for the day, Sesshomaru said as he was walking out of the dojo. I will join you, Touga said. Both men quickly went into the hot springs with being upset. We haven't done this in a few hundred years Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes. Aw since when you quit having fun Sesshomaru, Touga asks as he walks over to Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru blushes as his father lets down his hair. I see that you have been fun with the new servant that I gave you Sesshomaru. Not really I have to end up stroking myself in the end everytime, Sesshomaru said. Oh like this Sesshomaru the way I taught you, Touga said as he places his hand on Sesshomaru rock hard member. Stop father, Sesshomaru moans out. Do you want me to use my mouth instead? Sesshomaru tilt his head backwards as his father started to stoke faster. Father ...I …bout …explode, Sesshomaru mumbles. Touga draws his hand back and leans over to bend down to Sesshomaru mouth. Sesshomaru deepen the kiss between them.

Touga shoves Sesshomaru head down hard his member. Moans and sucking sounds filled the room within seconds. Five minutes later Touga shoves Sesshomaru head down and kept his head there he release a heavy load into Sesshomaru mouth. Sesshomaru raises his head just enough to look up to his father. Touga places a claw under Sesshomaru chin which him to raise his head up even more. Touga saw a small drop of his milk going down Sesshomaru mouth. He licks it off of Sesshomaru face as he shoves Sesshomaru back on his back.

Touga took in all of Sesshomaru eleven inches in his mouth and two minutes later Sesshomaru came. We should do this more often like we use to, Touga said to Sesshomaru. Are we going to finish, Sesshomaru asks his father in a low voice. Someone is in a hurry. Sesshomaru blushes even more as he laid on a rock sticking his ass out to his father. It's one of the basic signs of being submissive to one partner. Touga places his hand on the back of Sesshomaru thinking it's still soft as ever and wipe away the long silver hair from his back. Touga places his lips on Sesshomaru back and places kisses all the way down to his butt. Just about Touga ease his member into Sesshomaru there was footsteps heading towards their way causing both to stop and stare at the door but the footsteps went away. Touga started to thrust into Sesshomaru ass very hard causing Sesshomaru to moan very loud. Next thing they heard was Izayoi voice asking if Touga was in the hot spring. A guard replied to Izayoi that he just went in almost five minutes ago with Lord Sesshomaru but he was lying. They were in the hot springs for almost an hour. The guard was giving them an enough time to quit what they were doing before Izayoi came in.

Izayoi bust threw the door and saw Touga standing over Sesshomaru. As Sesshomaru hands his father a glass veil they look at Izayoi when busting threw the doors. Izayoi, Touga said as she eyed his son. Care if I join, Izayoi ask as she took off her layers of kimonos. Sesshomaru wanted to claw his eyes out seeing Izayoi naked and entering the hot spring. Father I must go and lead the group on patrol tell Rose I will be back in a week, Sesshomaru said as he got out of the water. Touga made sure that Izayoi wasn't looking at Sesshomaru as he got out. He acted lovely on her until Sesshomaru was behind the screens so he could get dress and leave. A guard knocks on the door and Touga said enter. I am sorry my lord but there is someone in a courtyard asking for you sir, the guard told Touga as he kept his head down. Very well tell the person I am on my way, Touga said as he dismiss the guard. Touga left Izayoi by herself in the hot springs once again. Where is the person, Touga asking the guard. Lord Sesshomaru demanded me to tell you that sir, the guard said as he trembles in fear. Touga started to laugh and told the guard to go on with his business.

A week has pasted by when Sesshomaru came back and saw that he was greeted by InuYasha, Rin, and his Rose. Rose was already walking by herself but InuYasha still needed help to walk. Sesshomaru picks up Rose and places a kiss on Sesshomaru cheek causing him to blush. Oh my I see someone is melting all the ice around your heart, Rin said as she walks towards Sesshomaru. I will kill you, Sesshomaru said in a cold tone. Rin just laughs at Sesshomaru. Little doggie did you bring me back something? Sesshomaru blushes as he puts down Rose and told her to close her eyes. Sesshomaru places a necklace around Rose neck. Rin was very shock to see suck a beautiful necklace around her sister neck. It was a choker that fits just right on her neck. It's was lacey had it had a purple crescent moon in the middle of the choker with a small white dog that dangles just under the moon.

CHAPTER EVLEN: THE TRUTH COMES OUT

It's been four years since Touga courted Rin since then the whole castle started to know about them. Izayoi was very dumb and easily fool. Rin has been teasing Touga so bad over the years and causing him to throw fits for periods of time. There was a few times that Touga ended up leaving the grounds for weeks at a time and comes back smelling Rin all over his rooms making him go even more crazier. Rin was doing this on purpose ever since she told him that all of her strength had come back as well the weight she lost. He was gone for three months this time the longest he has been gone so far. Touga found Sesshomaru training with Rin when he came back. He also saw InuYasha and Rose sitting down watching the two training. Big sister don't hurt my little doggie again, Rose screams towards Rin as punches Sesshomaru in the face. Touga started to laugh as InuYasha pushes down Rose and said no way my big brother will win this time.

Suddenly there were two fights in the empty field next to gardens. Touga thought it was funny because a pair of brothers was fighting with a pair of sisters. In a matter of minutes both of his sons were on the ground defeated. Rose was sitting on InuYasha pulling on his fluffy ears causing him to beat the ground with his fists. While Sesshomaru was on his back with a foot to his throat as Rin started to laugh. That's when Touga came out of hiding to only to get knock to the ground. He heard Rin laughing as she sat next to Touga head and gave him a welcome back kiss. Right before Sesshomaru could get up Rose pounced on him knocking the wind out of him as she laughs. Rose was still wearing the choker necklace that he gave her but she never took it off even for bed. Little doggie let big sister win, Rose said in a loud laughing screams. Rose, Sesshomaru said in a relaxing tone. Rose turns to Sesshomaru and licks his crescent moon on his head. Sesshomaru places Rose right into his laps and press her down hard on his member until his father walks up to them. Big doggie little doggie has something hard right here, Rose told Touga as she points to Sesshomaru harden member.

Sesshomaru got up as his face turns completely red and walks away leaving his father falling over laughing at his son. What's so funny Rin asks as she walks over with InuYasha. Izayoi came walking out and pulls InuYasha away from Rin. InuYasha was scared of his own mother and try to pull away from here. Izayoi told her son to stay away from Rin and Rose. Izayoi, Touga said. Rin take Rose and InuYasha back inside, Touga demanded Rin. She will not touch my son, Izayoi yelled at Touga. Mommy safe me, InuYasha said as he jumps into Rin arms. Touga and Izayoi stare at Rin and InuYasha with shock looks on their faces. Touga couldn't believe that his son called Rin mommy. Izayoi pulls out a knife and tries cut Rin. Rin moved InuYasha out of the way just in time to Izayoi stab her in the arm.

Rose took of yelling for the guards as Touga attends to Rin. Rin was still holding on to InuYasha. I'm fine Touga, Rin said as he licks the wound clean. InuYasha go find Sesshomaru, Rin said as she puts down InuYasha. InuYasha ran and tried to find his big brother before else happens. InuYasha heard Rose screaming let me go. InuYasha ran towards the screams and saw his mother holding Rose with the same knife she stabbed Rin with. Let her go, InuYasha pleaded with the woman who gave him birth. She shoves InuYasha hard into a wall and turns back to Rose. Just about Izayoi raises the knife to Rose someone speaks out to her. I wouldn't do that if I was you, a female voice said towards Izayoi. Who the hell are you, Izayoi spats out. My name is Lily.

Lily was dress similar to Sesshomaru but in a female version but in a warrior style. She looks just like Sesshomaru if he was a female expect that her hair was tied up like Touga. Why do you look like Sesshomaru? Oh my I see that my father had never told you or even gave you hints about his only daughter, Lily said with a laugh. Inutaisho doesn't have a daughter so quit lying, Izayoi demanded. Let the little girl go, Lily demanded. InuYasha thought to himself that she smells almost like Sesshomaru so he ran towards her without a second though but Izayoi grabs him by his hair. You would hurt your own such human, Lily said. Izayoi kept pulling InuYasha hair causing him to cry out. Lily eyes glowed red and back to golden. Lily pulled out a small throwing knife and throws it at Izayoi hand that held InuYasha hair. InuYasha hair went to silver to red in seconds. You will pay bitch, Izayoi said towards Lily. InuYasha ran towards Lily and hides behind her legs. Sesshomaru could smell blood and it was very strong so he quickly got out of his private hot spring. He threw on a plain white kimono and quickly ties a red sash to keep it from opening but you can still see his chest.

Sesshomaru came in and saw InuYasha hair stain with blood hiding behind his sister and Rose in Izayoi hands. Izayoi saw Sesshomaru and rips off the choker from Rose and toss it at Lily's feet. Sesshomaru eyes turn red until the smell of blood was getting thicker in the halls. Rose screams out my necklace and felt Izayoi hands no longer hold her back she ran to Sesshomaru. She ran so fast that she trip and fell but reach out and pulled on Sesshomaru sash. Touga, Rin, and a bunch of guards just came as Rose pulled on Sesshomaru sash and his kimono was wide open. Everybody saw Sesshomaru standing there naked. Lily slams her hand over InuYasha eyes as Rose eyes went huge and everybody was laughing while the guards took away Izayoi. Sesshomaru grabs his sash out of Rose hands and left. Lily picks up the broken necklace before anyone notice. Rin notice a female that looks like Sesshomaru if he was a female picking up a something off the floor. She notices that she had golden eyes too. Rin just had a feeling that she seen her before. Lily? Lily turns her head back to Rin. How you know about me, Lily asks. You are the same girl that brought me my sister thank you for all that you had done and for today, Rin told Lily. I just do what the lord of the west tells me to, Lily replied. I know who you really are Lily, Rin said out loud. Lily just stood there looking at Rin. Would you join us for dinner Lily just this once, Rin ask Lily. InuYasha tugs on Lily robes and said, please? Just this once, Lily said as she walks off. Big doggie is little doggie mad at he, Rose ask Touga as she started to cry. Touga couldn't stand seeing the girls in his life crying. No he's not sweetie but let's get you ready for dinner, Rin said saving Touga.

Rin came in with Rose and saw everyone waiting for them. Sorry were late it took longer for us to get ready then I though, Rin said. Lily why don't you sit next to your father and I sit somewhere else, Rin told Lily. Sesshomaru would you like to sit next to your sister? Sesshomaru just sat down next to his sister without a word. Sesshomaru notice Rose wearing a black kimono that had a white dog with a rose in its mouth on the back of it and a large red crescent moon on the front. Big sister I want to sit on little doggie lap, Rose said as she ran towards Sesshomaru. Lily have notice how attach this girl is to her older brother and though maybe it was a good thing that she saved her from that crazy human. Lily have saw her brother with the girl and how he treats her. Sesshomaru had never treated a female the way he is with the little girl.

Lily saw the little girl kissing her brother close to his mouth as Sesshomaru places her on his lap. Lily wasn't around a lot of people since she was born and was shock to see her brother being so kind to any girl before. She just kept in the shadows until now but it was nice to see her brother so happy. She was silence the whole time. Sesshomaru doesn't Rose look beautiful tonight, Touga suddenly broke the silence. Yes she does, Sesshomaru said as he places his arm around  
Rose. When the food was served Sesshomaru would take one bite and lets Rose take the next bite. InuYasha was still shaken up a bit from what had happen so he sat really close to Rin. I never seen a room filled with people with gold eyes and silver hair before, Rin chuckles out. All eyes were on Rin when she said that. Only one didn't look at her was Sesshomaru. He was too busy with messing with Rose.

Big doggie is we going to have sweets again tonight, Rose asks as she was jumping up and down on Sesshomaru. Rose please stop jumping, Sesshomaru ask Rose. Yes we are Rose I bet you can smell it, Touga replied to Rose. I smell strawberries, chocolate, and something else that I never smelled before, Rose said as she places Sesshomaru hair around her. Look I look like everyone now, Rose said places Sesshomaru hair on her trying to cover up her red hair. Everyone started to laugh even Lily. The servants in came with plates filled with chocolate covered strawberries and bread with blueberry sauce. Everybody was happy as they ate what's on their plates. Sesshomaru gave Rose the first bite of the new dessert. It's good, Rose whispers to Sesshomaru as he took a bite. It is Rose, Sesshomaru whispers back. After they were done eating the bread with the blueberry sauce Sesshomaru fed Rose the strawberries slowly. Everytime the juices from the strawberries drips in Rose face Sesshomaru would had lick it off her face. Lily just sat there watching her brother from the corner of her eyes until the meal was over. Lily can you watch over Rose and InuYasha while I talk to Rin? Yes father.

CHAPTER TWELVE: A NEW WARD

Touga led Rin to his office so they can talk without anyone coming in. Rin we need to talk about Rose, Touga told Rin. What about Rose, Rin ask. Rose is getting to big to sleep in the same rooms as you, Touga told Rin. I don't want to lose Rose Touga and you know that, Rin replied with her head low. I know that but she can't keep staying in your bed chambers she is old enough to have her own room, Touga told Rin. However there is another choice if you do not want her to start sleeping by herself at night, Touga quickly said. Rin heart started to beat faster as Touga kept talking. Okay what's the second choice? "We both know that Rose will not leave Sesshomaru alone. I have been talking to Sesshomaru about Rose a few times in the last six months. Sesshomaru cares for Rose and told me that he wants her to be one of his wards until she is at the age until he can court her. If you allow him to take Rose as his ward her things will be moved to his bed chambers by tomorrow. Sesshomaru told me that he wants Rose to be his mate when she is older. If you let Rose to be with Sesshomaru you will no longer care for her. Only Sesshomaru will be there for her and takes care of her. He will make sure she learns the way of Inu family and he will teach her everything that she needs to know." Touga said. I cannot chose for Rose it's up to her but we all know what she will pick, Rin replied. If she picks Sesshomaru she will have to learn the ways of our kind too if that's okay with you and Sesshomaru, Rin said.

Rose come on its time to sleep, Rin called out to Rose. Lily can you show InuYasha back to his rooms, Touga asks his daughter. Yes father I will. Are you mine sister, InuYasha asks with a puppy dog face. Yes I am so let's get you into bed before it gets any later, Lily replied. Rin walks back to his chambers with Rose and just as she closes the doors she saw Touga walking towards his chambers. Rose we need to talk. About what big sister? I just got done talking to big doggie and he said that you can no longer share these rooms with me. Noooo don't leave me big sister I don't want to leave here, Rose started to cry out. Was it because of what happen today I promise that I will get stronger please don't let him take me away from you. Rose what happen today wasn't your fault it was no one fault but Izayoi okay so quit crying and let me talk. I was told since you are old enough to have you own room that I was given two choices but I told him that it was up to you. And what are my choices, Roses mange to say in between sobs. One is that you can have your very own room like a big girl, Rin said as she tried to calm down her sister. Rin then swallows hard to tell her sister the next part. However you do not wish to be alone in a room there is another offer from little doggie. Rose eyes lit up waiting for her sister to finish. You can stay with little doggie but you will have to become his ward and you have to listen to whatever he says. Rose didn't quite understand what her sister was saying.

Rose if you are to choose little doggie he will take care of you and everything but you will be his ward. I will no longer be your care taker no more but I will teach you the ways of our kind. Big sister what do wards do? I do not know it's different base on who has you but little doggie will treat you right as long you listen to him. You will have no choice but to obey him and do as he says. Rose started to laugh. One more thing Rose you can no longer come in my chambers and slept in the same bed with me. If I don't sleep here with you then where will I sleep? Rose if you chose to be little doggie ward you will be living with him in his bed chambers and you will sleep with him in his bed. Rose had quit laughing and crying. Before you ask no you cannot take baths with me in the hot spring in my chambers but we can in the family hot spring, Rin told Rose. How did you know what I was going to ask, Rose said very loud. Rin started to laugh and told Rose, because you are my sister and that I just know you very well. Rin started to tickle her little sister until she gave in. Big sister will you get mad at me if I chose to live with little doggie? No I could never be mad at you Rose and besides I have been reading the ways in the Inu family for over two years and we have to start learning if we are to mate with the doggies, Rin replied to her sister. Big sister what doe mate mean? Rose what is your choice? Do you like little doggie Rose? Rose nodded yes to his sister at that question. In the morning I will tell big doggie that you chosen little doggie okay Rose. Big sister hates me now. Rose never said that again we will still see each other but not like before trust me little doggie will make sure that we still see each other, Rin replied. I'm tired, Rose said as she rubs her eye. Laid down then and go to sleep Rose. I love you Rose don't forget that okay? I love you too big sister, Rose said right before she fell asleep.

Rin quietly went into the hot spring that she shared with Touga. Fucks today has been so fucking long and fuck up, Rin said out loud as she slowly walks in the water. May I join you my lovely flower? Since when do you ask for anything dog boy? Touga drops his kimono with a smug look. How is your arm? Its fine thank you for healing the wound. Your welcome and besides we both know how good my mouth can be. Yes and I still haven't got any scars since heal my wounds. Rin flashes a smile before she ducks under water. What are we going to do with Izayoi? Let's not talk about her tonight Rin. I talk to Rose before she fell asleep. Rose had though that she wanted her to leave the castle because of today's event. I know I heard the whole thing from my bed, Touga said. I bet she started to get pretty loud and scared until I explain things to her the best way I knew how. Something is not right here, Rin said as she looks at Touga. She swims over to Touga and made it where his hair was let down once more. Better Rin said as she splashes Touga with water.

You will pay for thing young lady. Oh I'm so scared of the big doggie, Rin said as she tried hard not to laugh. Oh you will be when I catch you and give you a good punishment and teach you a lesson. Yeah right you teach me a lesson I would love to see that to happen. Just like that Touga pins Rin against one on the rocks in the water. Now you shall be punished. Why I haven't don't anything wrong, Rin said trying to act all innocent. You have been a bad girl ever since I courted you. Me I have no idea what you're talking about, Rin said as she flashes a smile. Rin started to play with one of Touga ears and she started messing with his tails. Her plan was to get him harder than a rock and leave him again. Just as she did that she stops and started to get out of the spring. Touga turns around and pulled her pack into the waters. Touga let go I am very tired from today, Rin said with a fake yawn. Answer this for me, why do you turn me away everytime we get close like this for the last four years? Have I not proven myself that you're the only female I care for? Touga it's not that it's just th- Rin I haven't been with Izayoi since the day Sesshomaru had brought you here or with any women. And how many men have you slept with since I came here? Why do you want to know how many men I slept with? Because I want to know how many you have been, well tell me dog. One in the last five years why do you care? Who is the guy and when have you last been with him? Why do you want to know who he is? Because you side that you want only me and yet you been sleeping around.

Rin don't push for the answers because you may not like what you hear. Just fucking tell me or I will never be your mate. That's fucking low Rin. And keeping secrets from me isn't low? If I would to become your mate you must not keep me in the dark and tell me everything Touga. You are by far the most difficult woman I have laid eyes upon. Rin started to laugh knowing he is right. It's Sesshomaru and it's been six months since the last time we done anything. Now was that so hard Touga. Touga cuts his eyes towards her. "You told me that I needed to learn the ways of Inu so I went to the library and read many books and scrolls in the last few years. I have come across a family tradition that has been in the Inu family for over 250,000 years. At first I thought it was very wrong and nasty but I kept finding that in many old scrolls. The more I read about your family history and past the more I fell in love with it. The more I watch you the more I notice that you have kept up with family traditions even after so many years of pain and loss. The reason why I haven't mated with you before it's because I am 1,200 years old and I never been with a man or woman before. Sesshomaru is 1,500 years old and has been with over 100 different men and women. You are about 8,000 years old and been with way more than Sesshomaru. Both of you knows how to please someone in bed. That's why I always back out okay. Happy now?" Rin told Touga.

Rin please quit crying it's okay that you have never been with a man before it's nothing to be a shame of, Touga said. He pulls Rin into a deep kiss. Touga started to kiss her neck as he grabs her butt. Touga, Rin moans out. Touga places Rin on a rock with a flat top. The rock was barely covered in water as Touga shoves Rin down on her back. Rin heart was beating very fast as she felt him kiss down to her stomach and started to lick her stomach. She felt his tongue getting close to her untouched flower but started trailing back up to her breasts. Touga grabs a hold of Rin's neck and force her to sit up to watch him. She watches as Touga places his mouth on breast and started to suck on them. She could feel his fangs and claws on her skin. Touga please, Rin moans out. Please what? Rin couldn't answer Touga as he started to lick her neck once more. Touga whispers in her ear and asks her if he should stop of keep going as he started biting on her ear. Rin pulls him closer by his hair and knew it meant to keep going. This part may hurt Touga whispers into Rin ear again. Before Rin could face him they both could hear a small rip. Touga hand was covered in blood until the water washes it away. I guess my flower was pure until now, Touga chuckles towards Rin as he licks off the blood from his claws.

As he licks off the last of the blood he shoves three fingers deep in her causing her to arch her back and to pull his head closer to her neck. She tilts her off to the side exposing her neck to him. Touga is trying to keep in control as long as he can before his inner beast takes over and was getting harder to control him. His eyes turn red as he saw Rin exposing her neck to him but quickly gain control again. No one has gotten this wet for me Rin; Touga said as slides out his fingers and places them in her mouth. Rin could see Touga eyes keep changing colors and realize that his beast is wanting out but is trying to keep control. It's no fun if you hold back I want you to show me who's the male alpha is or maybe I should go see Sesshomaru, Rin said to Touga as she bit his neck. Touga grabs Rin throat and she saw his eyes completely red and smile. THIS INUTAISHO IS ALPHA BITCH SESSHOMARU IS NOTHING BUT A PUP IN OUR EYES AND YOU WILL WISH THAT YOU NEVER SAID THAT TO US, Touga beast snap at Rin. Touga beast was now in control. The beast punches Rin close to eye causing her not to see out of it for a second. I don't remember him being this strong before, Rin thought to herself. WE KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING AND YES WERE THAT STRONG AND I KNOW THAT YOU GET OFF GIVING AND RECEIVING PAIN WE LOVE THAT ABOUT YOU.

Rin felt that his nails are longer and sharper and his fangs were bigger to from what she could see. He ran his claws deep in her arms causing them to bleed. Rin back hands Touga dead in the face. OH WE CAN PLAY THAT GAME IF YOU LIKE BITCH. Just like that Rin was flip over on her stomach. BITCHES GET ON THEIR HANDS AND KNEES. No, Rin told Touga beast. The beast swipes at Rin's back leaving five long deep claw marks behind as Rin screams at the pain. He grabs Rin hair forcing her on her knees so he could lick at the courting mark. Rin fell on her hands and knees as he lets go of her hair. GOOD BITCHES GETS REWARDS FOR OBEYING US. She could feel his member rubbing against her skin like it was begging to be let in her. Rin lower herself to stick her ass out towards Touga. He slaps her butt so hard that it left a bright red hand mark and starts rubbing on her sides. The beast places one hand on her back as he grabs he member in his other hand. He stroked his rock hard member a few times as he guides it to Rin flower.

OUR FLOWER WILL BE DEFLOWERED TONIGHT AFTER ALL THESE YEARS. He squeezes his mushroom like tip inside of Rin which causing her to start moan out. The more he puts in his member the louder Rin was. Touga beast was in deep to where his balls was the only thing you could see. Rin felt like she was going to be rip into two pieces and felt so light headed when he all the way in her. YOU'RE SO FUCKING TIGHT WE NEVER HAD SOMEONE LIKE YOU BEFORE. Hearing those words made Rin shiver until he began to thrust in and out of her. It started out with long slow thrusts and quickly turns into short fast thrust. SO TIGHT. After a half hour of holding her ass as he slams into her at inhuman speed he felt that he was coming so he leans over Rin body placing his hands and arms next to hers and bit down on the court mark. As he was biting her his thrusts became slow and steady. Rin could feel hot liquid being poured into her as Touga beast biting her. After a minute of slow steady thrust making Rin to finish milking him for what's left of him he releases his fangs from her neck and his head fell on her shoulder. Are you ok Rin? Touga? Yes It's me are you hurt? No just really tired, Rin said as she tries not to fall. Let me heal you first and I help you to get clean, Touga told Rin as he pulled out. God she covered the both of us with her juices and she was she tight, Touga thought to himself. I wouldn't be shock if you are with pup from tonight because I never had to cum like that; Touga said laughing as he just finishes healing Rin. I guess it's because someone kept teasing me but it was worth it, Touga told Rin as he finish cleaning her off.

He places a clean robe on Rin and places her back in her bed so Rose doesn't freak out in the morning. He even put Rin hair into a high ponytail before he tucks her into bed. Rin had fallen asleep as Touga was cleaning her. Touga bends down to kiss his flower good night before he left the two sleeping females. Just before he got up he snuggle his nose against Rin neck again. He notice that she flinch when he that and notice that her mark must be very sore from tonight. The mating mark he left on her covered a large area on her neck and her shoulder. She was tuck away safe in her bed as Touga spread out naked on his bed and fell asleep to recover when his beast took over. I hope I didn't hurt or scare her. WE DIDN'T SHE ENJOY THE WHOLE THING. You didn't have to hit her so hard so close to her eye. SHE WANTED US TO HIT HER LIKE THAT COULDN'T OVERLOOK THAT SHE WAS BEGGING FOR IT. Whatever, Touga told his inner beast just before he fell asleep too.

CHAPTER THIRDTEEN: BEAUTIFUL AS A ROSE

Little doggie do I really need to nap? Yes Rose you do and you will take a bath when you get up. Little doggie can you lay next to me until I fall asleep? Sesshomaru knew he wasn't going to win with this little girl anytime soon. Fine. Sesshomaru lay on the bed next to Rose and pulled her in to his chest. Rose fell asleep laughing. He waited a few minutes before he got up and pull out a book. He places the book on a chair and walk over to the bed. Sesshomaru stood there watching Rose sleeping until she started to stir. Rose woke up with a smile on her face when she saw Sesshomaru standing there. Are you ready for you bath? Rose nodded her head. Sesshomaru pushes on some doors that led to his very private hot spring while Rose followed him. Do you want me to enjoin you or I can get a female servant to come in with you? I trust you little doggie, Rose said as she grabs his hand. Sesshomaru bends down to undress Rose and watches her to run into the water splashing everywhere. Sesshomaru waited until Rose turn her back long enough to undress and creep into the spring. Just as Rose turns back to Sesshomaru he was gone. Rose. Little doggie I didn't see you move, Rose said as she tried to move closer to him. Sesshomaru saw how the girl eyes get so bright everytime she see him. Rose hand me the glass veil over there. Which one? White.

Sesshomaru grabs the bowl that floating by him just as Rose came back with the veil. Sesshomaru washes Rose hair as she kept splashing the water. Rose started to play with the bubbles as Sesshomaru turns away a little. Why do I feeling these feelings, Sesshomaru ask himself as he places a hand on his member under the water. He knew that he had to hurry before Rose asks what he was doing. Several minutes went by when Sesshomaru roars out Rose. Rose fell backwards into the water and looks towards Sesshomaru. Yes little doggie? Nothing it's time to get dress. Half-breed makes sure that you keep her safe once I am gone, Sesshomaru told the servant.

What took you so long Sesshomaru? Father I was taking a bath. SNIFF SNIFF. Hmm with Rose huh? Touga laughs at Sesshomaru. Are we going to deal with that human wench now? Touga shook his head no. I already did that this morning, Touga replied. Sesshomaru raises his eyebrow towards his father. I called you here to tell you that you are going to be a big brother again, Touga told Sesshomaru with a big creepy grin. Sesshomaru face palm. That's why you summon me here, Sesshomaru said as he walks off.

Touga went to Rin chambers to see if she was still in bed or not. Rin had drop the kimono that she was wearing when Touga bust threw the doors to her room. He pulls off his armor as he got closer to Rin. No bad dog, Rin said as Touga pulled her over to the bed. Touga I need to tell you something. Oh really so do I, Touga replied. One is that I took care of Izayoi this morning and two were going to have a pup soon, Touga said with a big smile. Rin look shock and shook her head no. Do you not wish to be with our pup? My head hurts Touga. Rin started to fall over until Touga caught her and laid her down on the bed. She pulled on Touga hair making it where he couldn't move. Rin let go your pulling to hard on my hair, Touga said as he tried to break Rin hands free of his hair. She suddenly lets go and threw up the meal she just had on Touga lap and pass out.

Not again, Touga said out loud. MARY, Touga roars out. Mary dashes through Rin doors and smell vomit. Clean this up and go get a healer, Touga demanded. She is not ill she is pregnant, Touga said as he closes the door to the hot spring. Mary stared at Rin and smiled.

Six months later…

Sessy is big sister going to get better? Yes she will Rose, Sesshomaru replied. I smell blood and its getting stronger, Rose said. She will be fine once she gives birth, Sesshomaru said as he got Rose into bed. I can't wait to see it. I know Rose and you will in the morning so sleep now, Sesshomaru said when he gave Rose a kiss on the forehead. Rose fell asleep and Sesshomaru left the room. Seeing guards taking care of his father that had fallen to the floor made Sesshomaru chuckled. Lord Sesshomaru, one of the guards said as Sesshomaru walks up. Let me guess a large yellow flower, Sesshomaru said. The guards said yes. One of the healers came out holding a new born and saw that the lord of the west is passed out of the floor. At lease he isn't fighting with the guards this time, the healer said causing everyone to laugh. My lord will you get him to sniff this, the healer ask Sesshomaru as she handed him a green plant that looks half dead. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes and shoves the plant into his father face hard. Touga started to get off the floor while holding his head.

My lord comes meet your daughter, the healer said. No he needs to meet his daughters, another healer said as she came out with another female child. Touga stop in his tracks when the second healer came out. And don't forget your new born son, a third healer came out. The guards tried to catch the lord from falling to the floor again when the third healer came out. Sesshomaru mouth drop when a third healer came out. The third healer started to laugh and said that Lady Rin made her do this. She held nothing but a bunch of sheets that was balled up. So there is no third child, Sesshomaru ask. "No my lord just the two girls. Lady Rin though it would be funny to do this. And I am glad that I had listen seeing his face was the best thing ever." The third healer said as she laughs. That's not funny, Touga said as Sesshomaru started to laugh.

Rin went back to Touga chambers well force to go back to his chambers. Touga licks Rin until she was healed. You rip really bad, Touga told Rin. She rolled her eyes as she went under the covers. Touga I am very tired okay so no not right now, Rin said as Touga pulled off the covers. I may be a dog Rin but I do know that you need your rest and I wasn't even going to try, Touga replied with a hurt in his voice. That's the first, Rin said as she laughs. However tricking me thinking that you had three was cold and low. I wish I was there to see you fainted on the guards, Rin said as she laughs even harder. You will pay for that, Touga replied as he pins her down to the bed. You are such a dog Touga. He smiles before he started to kiss her neck. Touga didn't let Rin leave his bed chambers until the sun started to come out.

She is going to hate me, Touga said as he walks into the library with Sesshomaru. I hope she does you could at lease gave her the blue seed, Sesshomaru told his father. I wasn't going to until I get some but I couldn't help it, Touga replied. I just got some myself, Sesshomaru said with a smirk. Thanks a lot for looking after you father, Touga said. At lease I can control my urges father, Sesshomaru replied. Yeah just barley, Touga gave a quick reply. TOUGA WHERE ARE YOU. LADY RIN PLEASE CALM DOWN. I think she knows father, Sesshomaru said. Touga went pale as he heard Rin getting closer. Father I wish you luck, Sesshomaru said as he opens a window. Touga was shock that his own son would leave him to face a woman wrath alone.

Touga started walking towards the window when Rin found him. I see that my flower is up and feeling better, Touga tried to sweet talk Rin. Shut it dog boy, Rin snaps. Rin backs Touga against a pile of books and cause him to fall over them. "I told you that I was tired and just wanted to go to bed but no you didn't stop until the sun was out. You kept going last night until I pasted out. We have daughters that are not even a day old yet and I am pregnant again. I am pregnant again and I haven't even name our daughters yet because you wouldn't let me leave the room until you got want you wanted again. Just for that when after I give birth again you will sleep by yourself until I have forgiven you or I will bring a fucking demon slayer to deal with you." Rin screams at Touga leaving him speechless. By the time Rin turns around guards and servants came into the room and saw the whole thing even his daughter Lily. I like her, Lily said as Rin was leaving. Everybody was shock to see their lord shaking with fear after what had happen.

Six more months pasted by….

Touga was so scared of Rin that he wasn't even out in the hall close to the birthing room. Two healers came in to tell him the news. Rin had given birth to another set of twins but were males this time. Touga couldn't believe that she had another set of twins. Both sets of twins had silver hair and golden eyes with one smooth stripe on their cheek. They look more like their father then the mother in every way. Touga just guess that his traits are stronger as he quickly watches his two sets of twins. First he walks over to the sleeping female twins. Scarlett was on the left and Kana was on the right. The only way someone can tell them apart is the small rose that was on them. Scarlett has it on her left hand while Kanna has hers on her lower back. He walks over to his new sons. Kaname and Sebastian were twitching in their sleep. Kaname was on the right and his rose mark was on his stomach. Sebastian was sleeping on the left side and his mark was on the back of his neck. Touga felt proud and he didn't realize that he would had this many kids in his whole life before.

A year has passed by when Rin gave birth to a baby girl. This baby girl was completely different. She had black her like her mother but had golden eyes. Instead of a smooth stripe it was jagged like her fathers. Eve looks just like her mother besides the two things that she got from her father; the eyes and the stripe. Her rose mark was in the same area on the same leg as Rin.

After a few days resting Rin started to sleep in Touga chambers. Rin ask Touga if he wants any more kids as a joke. Touga started to laugh as he puts Eve to sleep. Rin if you don't want any more children I will understand, Touga said out loud. Touga it's not that I don't want to give you more it's just that I have given birth to five of your children in the last three years and I think that it's time to stop having them, Rin replies. I do think having eight pups is enough, Touga said with chuckles. You're such a dog Touga. If you do not want any more children any time soon or no more all the way I can give you something that you can take so you will never get pregnant again, Touga said as he undresses. What if I want another child? I can get you something similar that will make it to where you can have more kids if you want to, Touga replied. Rin was quiet after that. Touga got dress and went over to his desk and pulls out a glowing green seed. It will not hurt my feelings if you take this. Touga I can't do that to you. Rin I will not be mad or hurt if you take this we have a big family and if you want more kids later on just like me know I will be happy on whatever you chose.

Besides I would take this if I was you because I can't keep my hands off of you, Touga said with a grin on his face. I can't even go a whole day of not touching you if I had it my way we will never leave my chambers and you will keep getting pregnant. Fine then, Rin said. Touga felt really happy that Rin agrees. He was tired of seeing his mate in pain from giving birth besides he is happy with his children. Rin swallows the glowing green seed. Rin saw Touga smiling and she said no not tonight and I mean it this time. Aw someone doesn't know how to have fun, Touga said. Right now no but yes in a few days I am really tried and it feels like my body is about to give out. Then lets sleep shall we my flower? Rin lies back down and pulls the covers over her. Touga pulls back the covers with a smile. Rin saw this and knew what is going to happen next. Don't worry I won't bite unless you tell me too, Touga told Rin as he gets into bed with her. She rolled her eyes as he places the covers over them. Touga pulls Rin in closer to him and kept his arm their until they both fell asleep.

CHAPTER FOURTEEN: WAR

Things were going very well in the Western Lands. Touga and Rin have been together for about 150 years when Touga heard the news that the Elves are invading the Western Lands again. Touga, Sesshomaru, and Lily went to meet with the elf king before a war breaks out again. All three has been gone for a month now dealing with the elves. Mother I'm scared and the new moon is close by, InuYasha said to Rin. Everything will be fine and besides it only lasts for one night every month InuYasha, Rin replies. I know but its tomorrow and father and the others still haven't came back yet, InuYasha said as he started to pout. Let's head to bed its getting very late, Rin said to InuYasha. They both left the dojo and went to the rooms. Rin puts on a thick sleeping kimono as she walks out on her balcony. It has been snowing for three days now and everything was white. She looks down towards the gardens and could see that more guards were patrolling the grounds. She couldn't believe that soldiers and guards are everywhere in the castle and the grounds. It was like they were waiting for someone or something. Everybody that was living in the castle now has body guards even some of the servants and body guards. Everywhere you look or turn there is always someone standing guard and all because of a bunch of elves came into the Western Lands.

Rin yawn one last time and heading back inside. She closes the door and snuggles into bed. When she closes her eyes she fell asleep. Rin woke up a few hours later to a freezing cold room. She saw that the door was left wide open that leads out to the balcony. Just as she got close to the door a strong breeze came towards her. Rin started to shake really bad so she quickly closes the door again but had a hard time closing it because of the wind was blowing outside.

After fighting to close the door for a minute she finally closes it and went back to bed. Right as she lays down someone covers her mouth with a cloth and started to black out but not all the way. She felt someone pouring some type of liquid into her mouth and made her swallowed it. The person who had made her swallowed something picks her up and headed towards the balcony. Just as he opens the door guards came busting into Rin bed chambers. Thiers another intruder grabs him before he takes her. Rin somehow raises her hand and pulls on the intruders mask that was covering up his face and rips if off. The intruder was tall with long dark straight hair with green eyes and pointy ears. The intruder was an elf. He smiles and tosses Rin into the guards so he could make a run for it.

Morning came when two demonic dogs came to the castle covered in blood. Lily was passing out on Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turns back into his human form and Lily was in his arms. The healers took away Lily while Touga and Sesshomaru talks to the soldiers and guards. "Get troops one thru five ready now. Six and seven will stay here to guard the castle and grounds. Eight thru twelve will be ready in case we need them." Touga order one on the generals. A different general walks up to Touga and gave him some bad news. My lord there is something you should know, the general said. What is it general? "My lord there was five intruders that came late in the night. Three was outside fighting the guards and soldiers while two snuck inside of the castle. One had started a fire in the library while the other one tried to kidnap Lady Rin. The only one is manage to captured was the one in the library and he didn't even put up a fight. The intruders were elves." The general told Touga. Where is she? In her rooms my lord. Touga rushes towards Rin chambers and saw her talking to a healer.

"I don't know what all had happen but he places a cloth over my mouth and I started to pass out. Right before he picks me up he made me swallowed something very bitter." Rin told the healer as she hands her an empty glass veil. The healer sniffs the empty veil and quickly covers her nose. Touga are you ok? I'm fine Rin, Touga said as he pulls her into his arms. Touga your covered in blood what the hell happen and why do I smell Sesshomaru and Lily blood all over you and others? "We were talking to the elves leaders when we were told that they came for one thing and one thing only. They said they will stop at nothing to get what they want. As they said that they order us to be killed. Just as we turn into our true forms they said the western lands were burn down everything slowly in the western lands until they get what they came for." Touga said as he walks away from Rin. What do they want? Touga wouldn't answer. Sesshomaru walks through the door and said they want you.

Three sets of eyes were on Rin as she just stood there. Is that true Touga? Yes but they have the wrong person, Touga replied. They kept calling you Rose for some reason and the acted like they knew you, Touga said as he dismisses the healer. So its Rose that they want, Rin asks. No it's not Rose they want describe you but with some errors, Sesshomaru replied. Bright blue eyes with raven long hair with red streaks, very beautiful, skillful fighter, and is a flower dragon that is over 300,000 years old. Wait a flower dragon that's impossible they were put to rest over 10,000 years ago, Rin said. Wait you know of these flower dragons, Touga asks. "From the stories I was told and hear throughout the lands. Three human females and four human males made a deal to the devil himself. Seven humans were turn into a new kind of demons like no one had ever seen before. Their true form that looks like dragons however when in human form they look human to a point. The devil said each person has their own special power and it will affect the way they look in human form. Fire, air, water, earth, poison, ice, and iron were each special element they were given. The water dragon had blue streaks in the person hair. Each person had streaks in their hair and was the same color of their element with scales and markings over their bodies. Fire was given to a female. She mated with two males. They got iron and poison. Air and water was given to a couple. The last two went to another couple. Only way a flower dragon can be killed is by another flower dragon. If a flower dragon kills another flower dragon they will become even stronger if they drink their blood. The female that was given the fire element ended up killing her two mates off and had drunk their blood. She now can control fire, iron, and poison. Having killed two of the flower dragons she wanted to be the only living flower dragon left. The fire flower dragon ended up helping the elves with their battles. Elves, fairies, dragons, a few demon slayers, and even unicorns were by her side. The fight between the two sides was a very nasty war that broke out. The war lasted a few hundred years until the four flower dragons team up with mermaids, forest imps, and a group of genies made a powerful sleeping spell. They cast the spell on her and as she tries to escape. No one knows that the spell work or not because she fall over a cliff. Both sides spent years looking for her body but were never found. All who had followed her vows that they will find her and the war will start again and will kill everyone that wasn't on their side. The remaining four ended up having many kids but couldn't turn into dragons. The kids had powers but none of it was related to any time of dragons' power that their parents had. After they had lived a few thousands of years the four flower dragons were laid to rest and the mermaids kept watch over them." Rin told Touga and Sesshomaru.

You and Rose could be the last of her blood line, Touga said. I don't know our kind believes that she never had given birth to any children, Rin said. Besides me and Rose both can't be her bloodline, Rin stated. Both men look at her. "Rose isn't my real sister her parents found me laying next to a river. After a week they found me I woke up couldn't remember a thing or even my name. They took me in as their daughter and named me Rin. The leaders of flower demons showed up and asking questions. I told them that I don't remember anything and that my village could have been attack and I got away. I lived with Rose parents for 1,200 years and they gave birth to Rose. And we all knows what happens after Rose was born." Rin stated.

I see so there is no way that you can be her or even related to that fire flower dragon then, Touga said after a minute of silence. Father we have one of the intruders lock up. Yes let's go find out why they wanted Rin and try to burn down my home, Touga said. Where is the elf being held, Touga ask a general. Down in the dungeons my lord. Touga, Sesshomaru, and most of the generals went down to the dungeons. Why have you tried to kidnap the Lady of the West and burn down the Western castle? I would never do such thing as kidnapping because it wasn't my job, the elf said as he looks towards the group. He was covered in burn marks and blood. What was your job, Touga demanded as he steps forward. The elf started to laugh. "To burn all what was written over 30,000 years and all that had to do with flower dragons, flower demons, and what Lord Inu no Taisho had written. After we were told where Rose was being held we had to make sure that it was the real Rose this time. We send out a fairy to come and make sure it was her before we waste more time on the wrong girl again." The elf said.

My lord he destroyed everything that you grandfather had place in the libraries, one of the general spoke up. No he didn't, Sesshomaru said. Before we left I took three books and a scroll that has to deal with great grandfather to teach Rose how to read, Sesshomaru stated. What a smart dog we have here no wonder why our Rose is so attracted to the Inu's and why she can't keep her hands off you dogs, the elf laughs out loud. Sesshomaru started to whip the elf with his poison whip. Are you trying to turn me on because its working, the elf laughs out. Filthy elf, Sesshomaru said as he kicks the elf in the head. Before you kill me answer this why was I the only one that you guys seem to catch even though there were five of us? Because you were busy burning books, one of the generals replied. Oh no I could had left long before you found me but I was told to stay behind and tell you what I know, the elf replied. And what is that you were supposed to tell us, Touga replied. "Once I tell you will kill me and I don't care if I die as long she comes back. Lady Rose will rise once more. Once she is fully awake she will join with my king and hunt down the rest of the flower dragons and gain their power. Lady Rin is nothing but a mere puppet. When Lady Rose was put into a deep sleep Lady Rin was born holding a mere fraction of Lady Rose powers. One she fully wakes again Lady Rin will no longer be here and you will never see her again. Keep an eye out for any changes." The elf said. Touga was piss off what he heard so he grabs the sword from his back and cuts off the elf's head.

Touga left the dungeon as the blood was filling the room. The elf head fell and rolled across the room. His long blonde hair was stain with blood. Let's go Sesshomaru, Touga roars out. Just as Sesshomaru walk outside he saw his father turning into his demonic form and began to smash everything around him. He felt sorry for his father because he found the love of his life. Everytime his father finds peace and love it gets taken away from him. Touga finally calms down after destroying the area to where nothing was left standing.

CHAPTER FIFTHTEEN: GONE

It's been a few days since Touga killed the elf and Rin was still Rin. Look InuYasha I made a rose bush, Rose giggled. Rose the gardens are looking very beautiful, InuYasha told Rose. Really I hope Sesshomaru likes it too. Rose said blushing. I still don't know what you see in that asshole, InuYasha told Rose. She started to laugh and told InuYasha, "He is not all that bad and he never treated me wrong. For as long I can remember I have always been by his side. I remember that he had given me a necklace and I never took it off to save my life. It was the first thing he had given to me and it was very beautiful. That woman rips it off of my neck and I had never seen it again. Besides I think you're just upset because you can't turn into a big dog like you father, Sesshomaru, and Lily." Whatever, InuYasha said as he walks off.

So when are you going to mate with our brother? Sebastian and Kaname quit sneaking up on me like that. Well are you going to answer our question? Rose started to turn bright red and walk off. She turns around and yelled its none of your business you dam flower dogs. It's not our fault that you're loud, Kaname teases Rose. BITE ME, Rose screams. No its Sesshomaru job to do the biting and not us, Sebastian chimed in. Rose face was even redder and she took off back inside. Sebastian and Kaname fell over laughing while Rose ran away.

Eve what brings you here today, Rose ask as she let Eve into the bed chambers that she shared with Sesshomaru. Lily is hurt real bad and she wants to see you, Eve told Rose. Has she not got any better? No she is getting worse and were doing our best and tried everything, Eve said as she started to cry. Eve don't cry lets go see Lily together, Rose said trying to cheer her up. Leave us, Lily demanded. Lily and Rose was the only two were in the healers' room. Here, Lily said handing Rose a hard wooden small box. On the top of the box was a large black crescent moon that got burn into. Rose opens the box and saw the necklace that she lost 150 years ago. "I pick it up when no one was looking. I got it fix for you after what had happen. I only did it because Sesshomaru love and cares for you. I never seen my brother like this with any female before and for that I respect you. Since our mother died giving birth to me Sesshomaru was very careful who he lets around him. My father and brother never blame me for causing the death of my mother but I do. Sesshomaru kept telling me that it wasn't my fault. Still to this day I blame myself because Sesshomaru grew up without a mother. They don't know that I blame myself for killing my mother. Because I blame myself I stay hidden. They must never know why I kept to myself all these years. Please take care of my brother he will need you now more than ever because war is coming. Make sure my family is kept safe." Lily told Rose.

Why are you talking like that it sounds like your saying goodbye. I took care of you for a few months when you were just a baby when my father first brought you here to the castle and you were such a happy baby that turn into a beautiful young demon, Lily said. Why are you telling me this? Rose said as she started to cry. You shouldn't waste tears on me I live in the shadows and no one will know that I have ever lived, Lily told Rose. Why shouldn't I cry for you your like a sister to me, Rose said as she kept crying. I don't want anyone to cry over my death, Lily said. "No you're not going to die you just need more time to rest so you can heal. Once you started to feel better you will be at you father and brother side fighting again. You can't leave your family behind they need you I need you to stay here." Rin was crying so loud that it causes everyone to rush in the healer chambers to witness the final words of Lily.

Rose I want you to take these and all that I have left behind it isn't much but it's all I have, Lily had spoken her last words. Rose stood up crying over Lily screaming out don't leave Sesshomaru here all alone. Don't leave please I do anything just don't leave me here. I won't have anyone to talk to about things if you're gone. Please Lily don't die on me. Lily? Lily? LILY NOOOO. As Rose begging Lily not to leave her she places her hand on Rose cheek and smile. Lily shed a single tear before she took her last breath. Rose held Lily in her arms as the healers tried to pull her off. The guards came and took Rose away as the healers places a white sheet over Lily's body. One of the guards carried two fans, a sword, and a handful of throwing knives. Rose screaming and crying out for Lily while the guards were taking her back to her chambers. On the way back Sebastian and Kaname held their twin sisters as they crying. Kaname held Scarlett and Sebastian held Kanna.

Meanwhile somewhere else in the castle….

Father how can you trust what that elf said back there, Sesshomaru ask his father. Yeah what Sesshomaru said we can't trust them for all we know they could be lying about the war is coming, InuYasha said. InuYasha my I remind you that your older sister is lying in the healers' chambers ever since we came back, Touga replies to InuYasha. So after a few days rest she will be at your side and kick their asses, InuYasha told his father. *screams can be heard in the background* What the hell is with all the screaming, InuYasha ask. It's Rose, Touga said as he stands up. Lily is dead, Sesshomaru spoke up. That's not funny Sesshomaru, InuYasha yells at Sesshomaru. InuYasha your brother is right, Touga said as the smell of salty tears came into the room they were in.

Touga went to tell Rin what just happen and started to cry. InuYasha took off into the gardens. Sesshomaru went back to his chambers to try to calm down Rose. Rose fell asleep in Sesshomaru arms after crying for several hours. Rose was only asleep for about an hour when she felt her body to move. She opens her eyes up and saw that Sesshomaru was putting her on the bed. Sessy? He kisses her on the lips and said go back to sleep. Take me to her room please, Rose said with a shaky voice. Can you walk or shall I carry you their? No I can walk. Sesshomaru led Rose to his sister room. It was a fair size room but it was so plain and almost empty. A small bed up against the wall with a pillow and a blanket was folded up neatly. A single small table was under a small window and it had two books stack together while a third one was left open. A Few weapons were hanging on a wall next to a tall wardrobe. It had two sleeping kimonos, one outfit for training, one for battle, another set of kimonos that looks like the ones folded next to her bed in the healers chambers, and three white boxes. Rose picks up one of the white boxes and saw many drawings hiding between each box. Rose started to cry once more when she picks up the drawings. She started wiping away the tears when she saw three black books hiding behind the last white box.

General Naraku my father summons you to his main study, Sesshomaru said. The soldiers that were nearby started to at their general. I bet Lord Inu no Taisho will demote him again for not staying away from his daughter, one of the soldiers said as General Naraku headed towards to castle. Sesshomaru whips the ground close to their feet and order them to go guards the front gate. He is going to kill me for courting his daughter, Naraku kept saying to himself. He reaches to the main study that his Lord had summons too and knocks on the door. Enter. He walks in the room closing the door. He saw that the whole room was a mess. Touga has smashed everything to pieces. I would ask you to have a seat but, Touga said as he looks towards a pile of broken chairs.

Its fine my lord I love to stand any way, Naraku said trying not to provoke his lord. Right, Touga said as he walks over to Naraku. Do you wish to know why I have summoned you here Naraku? No my lord I think I know why I am here, Naraku replied. Tell me why you think you are here then, Touga said in a low growl. Naraku swallows hard. I think I am here because I have asked Lily if I could court her to become my mate. Did you now? Yes my lord. When? A few months ago my lord. What did Lily think about it? "At first she laughed in my face because she thought I was with General Kagura until I explain that it was a one sided love. I told her that I couldn't be with someone that sleeps with every guy and have low standers in life. I told her I have that I only have eyes for her and that I had fallen in love ever since I started training her."

What was her answer? She said that she likes me in the same way and given me permission to court her. Did you? Yes my lord before she left with you and Lord Sesshomaru. Have you seen her since? Just twice my lord and she told me not to worry because she was feeling better every day. Did she now? Naraku nodded in response. Do you wish that Lily was courted by someone else my lord? No Naraku I could tell that my daughter cared for you and I couldn't pick a better demon to be with my daughter. Really my lord you're not mad? No I am not mad in fact I am promoting you and you will have troops one threw five starting tomorrow. My lord I cannot take that away from Lily she works to hard to get where she is today, Naraku told Touga.

"That's why you are here Naraku. Lily is no longer in command. You shall have her room if you wish after Rose gets what she wants from it." Touga said. My lord I am not following you what do you mean? Where would Lily sleep? General Naraku Lily pasted away this morning she lied to you about her health so it wouldn't affect you judgment, Touga finally told Naraku. My lord that's not funny, Naraku said. Touga pulls out a necklace and hands it to Naraku. Naraku looks down at his hand and saw the necklace that he made for Lily. "I made this for her. I gave it to her before she left to talk with the elf king with you guys. She made me to put it on her when I gave her the necklace."

"The night we made camp she told me everything about you two. She told me that she was sorry for not telling me sooner because she was scared that I wouldn't approve of you or that I would have killed you. I told her that I wasn't mad and I approve. She knew that her wounds were great and started to cry. She told me that she was sorry for being so weak. I told her that she wasn't weak but was one of the strongest warriors I had ever known. She handed me the necklace and told me that to give it back to you. She wanted you to know that she was sorry for not keeping her promise to you and that she really did love you and would had been proud to become your mate." Touga told Naraku who had started to cry.

Naraku now knew why the room was all smash up. He left to go to her room and found a woman with long wavy red hair. You must be Rose? Rose suddenly turns around and saw a tall man watching her. Yes I am Rose and who are you? I am General Naraku and your Lord Sesshomaru woman. I am his ward general, Rose replied as she stood up. From what I heard you're more than Lord Sesshomaru ward, Naraku said. Why are you here in this room General Naraku? I just been promoted and this room was given to me with the promotion, Naraku replied. Oh I will have the room clean out then and have it ready for you, Rose said as she picks up the drawings. He helps Rose to pick up the drawing off the floor and handed them to her. Thank you General. Lily loves to draw, Naraku told Rose. You knew Lily? Naraku nodded his head. She would talk about you and even showed me this drawing of you; Naraku said as he points a drawing. The drawing was of her and Sesshomaru sitting down in the gardens.

She talks about you everytime we train together, Naraku told Rin. Really? Yes and I could tell that she respected you in many ways. What was Lily to you? Lily was going to become my mate, Naraku told Rose. I believe that you would like to have her fans, sword, and knives back then, Rose said. "No if she gave them to you keep them. I'm sure that she wanted you to have most or all of her belongs." Naraku said. I can't take everything, Rose said. How about this, whatever I put on the table you can have sound fair? Rose nodded. He closes the book and stacks it on top of the others. He stacks the three white boxes with the three books that were hidden behind them on the table. He grabs both of her training and battle armor and places it on the table. Naraku pulls out the necklace that he made for her and puts it on top of the pile. It's beautiful, Rose said as she picks up the necklace. I made it for her and gave it to her before she left Lord Inu no Taisho had just given it back to me, Naraku said. I can't keep this, Rose said. Please take it I just can't, Naraku said. I would give you the three kimonos are left but- I understand General and here I think she would have wanted you to have these two drawings, Rose said. One drawing was just of her and the second one was the both of them. Thank you for these Rose.

"Those white boxes on the table Rose used to belong to her mother. Lily felt that she never deserve them when her father had given them to her. She blame herself for killing her mother so she never worn them. Since she never used them she never opened them to see what they even look like." Naraku told Rose. She knew it was pointless to fight with him so she just thank you to him and call a servant. Take these items back to Sesshomaru bed chambers that will be all. Yes my lady, the servant said and bowed.

Rose went back to the chambers that she shared with Sesshomaru and sat on the bed. She called forth another servant and told him to get Touga because she needed him for something. Ten minutes later Touga came in with a smile on his face. He closes the door and turns to Rose. So you need me for something Rose, Touga asks as he walks towards Rose. She nodded and the next thing she knew he was on top of her on the bed. He places a hand on her check and was about to kiss her until she kneed him hard in his manhood and punches him in the face. Touga fell off the bed as Rose laid on the bed shock. Good thing I already have children Touga said as he chuckles while getting off the floor. I'm so sorry Touga I didn't mean too, Rose said as she started to cry even more. Rose its ok but I will say this Sesshomaru sure did pick one hell of a fighter to become his future mate, Touga said as he rubs his jaw. Oh I can't wait till you join us in the family room and hot spring, Touga said making Rose blush. A book was thrown at Touga head. Sesshomaru I didn't see you there, Touga said with an innocent tone. Sesshomaru rolled his eyes.

I think I should give these back to you Touga, Rose said as she handed him three white boxes. Touga shook his head no. Lily would have wanted you to have them besides Sesshomaru will love to see you to wear them, Touga said as he smiles. Touga opens one of the white boxes and said to wear to this one to dinner tonight.

CHAPTER SIXTEEN: NO LONGER A CHILD

Dinner was about to begun when Rose came in with Sesshomaru and said sorry for being late. Rose you look so beautiful in those kimonos, Scarlett and Kanna said at the same time. Thank you, Rose said as she blushes. Sesshomaru can you help me to put on my necklace? Sesshomaru frozen when Rose pulls out the necklace that he gave to her until it was torn off her neck and got lost. Lily grabbed it and fix it, Rose said as she handed him the necklace. Sesshomaru smile as he puts on the necklace. Father may we leave before Sesshomaru mates with her in front of us, Sebastian and Kaname both said at the same time. Boys that's enough, Rin said. Touga started to laugh until Rin glares at him. Rose walks in front of Sesshomaru to where they sat at during meal time. On the way over to their spot Sesshomaru punches both Sebastian and Kaname on their heads hard. Owe mom fluffy just punch us in the head again, the twin boys said. Touga started to laugh harder this time and suddenly was quiet when Rin glares at him again. Well that's what you get for teasing your brother.

Once the food was put down on the table everybody digs in. Rin snatches up a piece of meat and started to eat it. Everybody started too stared at Rin as she was eating her meat. Um love? Yes Touga? Why are you eating raw meat? Suddenly Rin realize that all eyes were on her. Sesshomaru mouth drop open as Rose stared at her big sister. Kaname had a chuck of raw meat in his mouth while Sebastian held his glass to his mouth. Both Scarlett and Kanna were eating bread. Eve and InuYasha were both reaching for some type of cook meat. Um mommy I didn't know that you have a tattoo, Kanna ask as she saw a weird mark on her mothers' wrist. Rin looks at her wrist and saw a fire symbol on her. I don't know Rin said as she kept eating the raw meat. I think I'm going to be sick, Kaname said as spits out his raw meat. Everybody was silence during the meal until they back to their rooms.

Back in Sesshomaru rooms…

Thank you for helping me to get dress tonight. Sesshomaru? Rose comes here. Rose went to Sesshomaru who was sitting in a chair. You look so beautiful tonight in my mother kimonos. Rose blushes. Rose had on three layers of white kimonos and one layer black that was tied. One solid red kimono left open. On top of that was a black kimono with red roses and white lilies all over it. it even had a crescent moon shape on the sleeve. Thank you Sessy. Stood up takes off the two untied kimonos letting them hit the floor. Rose started to blush even more as Sesshomaru pulls on her sash and strings. He took each layer off one at a time until she was naked in front of him. She knew something was up even since Touga came into their rooms and almost kissed her. Sesshomaru grabs Rose hand and places it on his rock hard member. Does Sesshomaru wants Rose to go to the spring? Sesshomaru just started to push Rose over to the bed. He shoves her hard onto the bed and climbs on top of her. He leans in to kiss her and broke the kiss. He pulled on his sash causing his clothes to become lose. Rose helps Sesshomaru to take of his top. He manages to take off his bottoms and tosses them across the room.

Rose saw Sesshomaru eyes flicker from gold to red until she exposes her neck to him. His eyes stayed red the moment she expose her neck to him. Sesshomaru lost it and bit down hard on Rose neck marking her very deep. Neither Sesshomaru nor his inner beast spoke will speak for the night. Sesshomaru had let his inner beast take control. The beast slams hard into Rose causing her to cry out in pain. It was music to his ears. He couldn't believe on how tight she still was after 50 years of stretching her out with his long fingers. He didn't want to break her barrier with his fingers so he couldn't go to deep with his fingers. Hearing her barrier rip as he shoves his member deep inside her felt so good to him.

He notices that every time he goes very deep and thrust upwards she would claw at his back. Everytime she digs her nails into him he kept going faster and faster. Rose screams out Sesshomaru name as she came and was biting her once more. Minutes later his beast had slowed down after two hours of inhuman speed of thrusting deep inside of her. He flips her over and smacks her butt very hard that it started to swell. Without giving a warning the beast force his member into Rose butt. Rose tried to stay up on her hands and knees but her vision was turning black. She ended up passing out which causes her to stick her butt up in the air whiling Sesshomaru was still in her. When she did this his beast started to trust harder until he came again for the third time for the night. Sesshomaru beast started to get really tired as he was closing in to cum for the third time. After a few soft thrusts Sesshomaru beast pulls out and falls asleep as he buries Rose into his arms and chest.

A week later…..

Rose I see that your back again. Yes I am General Naraku she was like a sister to me, Rose said as she shed a tear. Please just call me Naraku Rose. I just can't believe she is really gone, Naraku said. It looks just like her in every way, Naraku added. Lift me up, Rose order. Naraku did what he was order to do. Rose then pulls out the necklace that he made and places it around a statue neck. She jumps down and Naraku caught her. Now it looks like her, Rose said. You didn't have to do that. I know but it's want she would have wanted, Rose said. Naraku lets down Rose and thank her before he left. Rose bends now and places both hands on the ground and grew a large patch of lilies. She felt a hand on her should and she looks up and saw Sesshomaru. Without a word Rose got up and followed Sesshomaru up the hill to start her training. Just as she got to the top of the hill she turns around and stares at the live size statue of Lily. Placing the necklace on her made the statue even more beautiful in Rose eyes. The necklace was a small white stone that Naraku carve it into a crescent moon and fixes it to where it stayed on her neck.

Sesshomaru was teaching Rose how to channel her demonic energy into the fans that Lily had given her. The fans were made from a rare wood that can be found in the netherworld and the finest silk. The fans were dark colored wood with black silk with silver tips that had white lilies designs. Just as Rose started to get the hang of it when they both heard horses enter the walls of the castle. What's going on Sessy? Father will know, Sesshomaru said as he head towards the front court yard.

Where is Lord Inu no Taisho? Who is asking for the Lord of the West, a soldier demanded. "You will not speak to me in that way or I will kill you. I will ask once more where in that dam over size dog." A woman told the soldier. What is your business with my father, Sesshomaru ask as he walks up the group of horses. I am here to talk to your father about something, the woman replied to Sesshomaru. You are a mermaid, Sesshomaru said. The woman looks at Sesshomaru as she steady her horse. Yes you are right your father told you about me huh? The mermaid started to laugh until Touga came busting thru the front door.

Where is Lord Inu no Taisho I need to speak with him now, the mermaid demanded once more. I am Lord Inu no Taisho and who are you, Touga demanded. Like the hell you are your still a fucking puppy, the mermaid said. Hold on you smell just like him, the mermaid said. Father she is a mermaid, Sesshomaru said. Really so the stories were true after all, Touga said. The lord you are looking for does he look just like me but with a crescent moon on his face, Touga ask the mermaid. She nodded her head yes. That is my grandfather I was named after him he was killed over 15,000 years ago in battle so how do you not know about his death? "I am a mermaid dog it's not like we live on land. Killed in battle you say? I hate to tell you this but if he died it was because of those fucking elves. They somehow found a way to weaken him and murder him in cold blood." The mermaid said.

We need to talk, Touga told the mermaid. My name is Lily thanks for asking dog, the mermaid said as she walks by Sesshomaru. Lily told her group to stay behind as she started walking towards the gardens. Touga and Sesshomaru followed Lily to the gardens. The gardens sure change since the last time I was here, Lily said. Mermaid why are you here, Touga said as he dismiss Sesshomaru. I told you my name and you refuse to say it why? Touga then walks over to the statue of his daughter. Lily had followed him to the statue. "I see why you don't speak my name. She was very beautiful was she your mate dog?" No she was my daughter and she was killed by elves trying to protect me and her brother, Touga said. How long ago she passed away? Only a week ago.

"Dog the reason why I have come with the others is because there is a war coming. I fought along with you grandfather but with many others in your family. I am over 450,000 years old. When I first came to this land it was a giant demonic dog safe my life when I was a little girl. Since then your family is kin. I have severed your family for a long time now and I grew very close to your grandfather. Inu no Taisho father never approve of us being together so he set up your grandmother so he could gain more lands. Later he told me his reasons for doing so and I ended my love affair with him but stayed as a close friend until he fallen in love with a flower dragon. By then his was the lord of the west for a few thousand years. He was drag into a war he never knew was going on. He met her 200 after his mate had died while birth his second child who was born dead. He never knew what type of demon she was because she never told him. I think she truly had loved him and he loved her as well. It broke my heart to see him with her but I just wanted to see him happy. War spread throughout the lands because of the woman he fell in love with. He had to do the most hardest thing that a man had to do. He ended up breaking her heart and putting her to rest. I think when the elves found out they killed him. Demons and humans were force to be on sides or they ended up killed. I ended up helping him to put her to rest and we never spoke again. I am here because I was told that she has wakened. We need to find her and put a stop before she finds the other flower dragons. If she ever finds out that Inu no Taisho was killed she will go into a mass killing spree."

What's her name mermaid? Lily had handed him a book and told him Rose. "I think you should have it. It will tell you more about her and their love. He loves to draw from what I could tell from the book. He gave it to me and told me that he doesn't ever want to see it again." Dog we need to find her before she is back with the elves. We don't need to find her, Touga said as he stares at one of the drawings. She is my mate and in my bed chambers sleeping for the past three days. Lily grew quiet and smiled. Hmm seems like Rose loves dogs more than I though. Her name is Rin mermaid. You know because of me Lily has been a name in your family, Lily told Touga.

"My lord Lady Rin has woken and she looks different. When she woke up my lord she went straight to the royal clothes designer. She was seen putting on the same weird clothes she first came with." A guard told Touga. That's not good, Lily said. Touga quickly left with Lily and saw Rin killing a guard. Oh my fucking god she has fully woken up, Lily said. Rin clothes were just like the ones she was wearing when she was force to be here. She was wearing black pants with a long skirt that was shredded. The top was cut to where it covered half of her upper body showing off her stomach and back. Red streaks were in her raven long hair. Patches of red scales where all over her body. She still had her blues eyes. Tattoos and scars were covered over her body.

CHAPTER SEVENTEEN: A NEW WAR

Mermaid where is Touga? He was killed over 15,000 years ago, Lily said as she raises her weapon. You killed him because he chose me over you, Rin said as she started to walk towards them. Rin stop! Touga demanded. She stops and tilts her head at Touga. She walks up to Touga and started to sniff him. Rin? Rin tilts her head again. Rose? Rin started to smile at Touga. You smell and look like my Touga why? I am his grandson and I was named after him too Rose. Why do I feel close to you? We are mates Rose. Do you love the fish too? Rose I am mated to you so no I am not. Where are the other flower dragons? Rin I don't know. Rin is dead and will never come back. You will never get near the other flower dragons, Lily said as she pulls Touga away. I will find them mermaid. Over my dead body, Lily said. Rose pulls Touga back towards her but as she was pulling him she grabs one of his swords and rams it into Lily chest. Touga fell over and saw the whole thing. Guards and Sesshomaru came in just as Rose pulls out the sword. Lily fell over holding her chest. You know Touga told me everything about your kind and how you broke his heart, Rose said as she stands over Lily. Rose raises the sword and said, "Touga told me there are only two ways to kill a mermaid. One is keeping them away from water. Second to chop off their heads. I think I will go with the second one. So I will find them over your dead body."

Rose don't do it, Touga said as he stands up. Please I didn't do anything, Lily said as she pleaded for her life. "Bull shit you have been in my way ever since Touga brought me here. You tried to tear us apart and take him from me. I know you had something to do an order to put me to sleep and become someone else. And I know you had something to do with his death so quit lying." Please don't I could never harm him, Lily said. Your kind is a waste in the demonic world, Rose said. Before Lily or anyone could say or even move an inch Rose had swung the sword and a loud thump was made. Lily head was cut clean off and rolled to where Sesshomaru was standing. Rose went over to Sesshomaru and grabs the head. Rose fingers were tangled in with Lily blue hair as she swings the head back and forth. I have not killed anyone in a very long time and I miss having this sword but sadly it's no longer mine, Rose said as she hands the sword back to Touga.

Touga grabs Rose by the hand and yanks her all the way back to his bed chambers. When Touga slams the door to his rooms he back hands Rose causing her to fall into his bed. I told you not to kill her and we both know that mermaids are a rare race, Touga roars out. You may be my mate dog but I don't obey anyone, Rose said as she got off the bed. Bitch I am alpha and you will do what I tell you, Touga said as he punches her right above her eye. Rose fell back on the bed holding her face. Now that's much better you acting like your grandfather when he first brought me here, Rose said as she got off the bed again. Touga walks up to her and grabs her by the throat. I never said you could get off the bed, Touga said as he tosses her back on the bed. Rose rolled her eyes. Rose notice a bowl full of dirt close to the bed. She got back off the bed and Touga grabs her hair and held her in his arms.

Touga could hear Rose heart beating really fast as he held her in his arms. Rose pulls on Touga hair causing it to fall down on his shoulders. She grabs his silver hair and pulled him into a kiss with such passion. Rose made it where Touga back was facing the bed. She broke the kiss to make him sit on the bed and sat on his lab. Touga made Rose sat hard on his lap causing her to feel how hard he was. He pulls back her hair and started to kiss her neck and chest. Rose digs her nails into Touga very deep. He could feel that she was stronger now then she had ever been. She shredded his top into nothing and pushes him down on the bed. Touga pulls her in and started to kiss her again. He was running his hands over Rose butt and began to squeeze hard. While he was doing this Rose places her hand over to the bowl of dirt and grew a large yellow flower and picks it. Forgive me Touga I have to finish what me and your grandfather had started, Rose said as she shoves the flower into his nose. Touga was passed out from the smell of the flower once again. Rose knew it would only last a few hours. She gives Touga one last kiss and went to the balcony.

She jumps off the balcony but before she could even touch the ground she turns into a giant red dragon. She headed towards the last place she knew that the elves were at. On her way over to the area she notices an empty field. She turns back into her human forms after she landed. Rose just stood there and started to cry. This is the place where I first had seen him; Rose spoke to herself out loud. I miss you so much Touga. I love you with all my heart. You told me that you fell in love with me so why did you do it? Why would you do that to me? Rose kept talking out loud. There is only one way to find out and I know who will help me, Rose said as she took off in her dragon form again.

Sesshomaru why are you just sitting there and not talking? Sesshomaru looks up and handed his Rose a book. Rose opens the book and saw a drawing of Touga. What does this have to do with your father? He is not my father Rose look at it again. Rose looks at the drawing again and notice that he had the same mark on his fore head just like Sesshomaru. If he is not your father then who is he? He is my great grandfather. Are you sure Sesshomaru? My father looks just like him but he doesn't have the mark of the crescent moon on him. They look like they could be brothers or even twins like Sebastian and Kaname. "I found that book this morning when you left. I punch the wall and found out that it was hollow. I found that book and two scrolls. I read part of the book and figure out that it was written in by the flower dragon named Rose. One scroll was a drawing of her and my great grandfather together. The second scroll was a letter to my great grandfather." Sesshomaru said as he points to a hole in the wall.

InuYasha was busy in the dojo with the two sets of twins training with them when they heard guards running around. They been like this for a week now ever since sister Lily had died, Kanna said as she sat on InuYasha back. Get the hell off, InuYasha screams at Kanna. I know and that mother hasn't been feeling that well, Sebastian replies. It's because she ate raw meat that night, Kaname said. Maybe but we all did see that fire symbol on her wrist right, Scarlett asks. Who the hell cares you four always over think about everything, InuYasha said as he sits up. You may be right but I am still worry about mother, Kanna replies to InuYasha.

Eve was back in the healers' chamber when eight guards came in. A few wound wounded but not too bad. Three of them had broken wrist and/or arms. What happen here, Eve ask as she started dressing the ones who were bleeding. It's the Lady of the West, one of the guards said with a broken arm. Mother did this? The guard nodded. "I was with another guard when she walks towards us and look so different. The other guard raises his weapon towards her and she killed him. She had me pin up to a wall and ask where was Lord In no Taisho. I told her and she started walking away. I tried to stop her but she broke my arm." The guard said. How many dead? Three so far my lady, the guard replied. Where is my father? I think he went back to his bed chambers with Lady Rin. Eve called over another healer so she could go see her father to get the full story. She knocks on his door and could hear someone opening a door. She opens the door and saw her father pass out and half naked. She saw a yellow flower and knew what it was. She grew a small blue flower and shoves it into her father nose. Within a minute he came to it. What is happening father? Where is mother? Eve you shouldn't be in here. I was worried about you. I will be fine go find Sesshomaru and tell him to meet me in the main study.

Sesshomaru enters the study and saw his father wearing different kimonos. Rose is gone and we need to find her before she finds the other flower dragons and before she kills again. I see, Sesshomaru said. I want you to come with me to find her. Father I cannot do that. Touga stops and stare at his son. Sesshomaru places three objects down on the desk and left. Sesshomaru told a servant to set up rooms for the people in the front court yard. After the servants showed the guest to the rooms they started to clean up the mess from today's event. Touga sat in his chair and held his head up with his hands. I don't believe it, Touga said out loud. Why couldn't you just tell me Rose? Touga then looks at the last scroll and saw a drawing of his grandfather and Rose. They look so happy together. Touga kept talking to himself out loud. Rose come back to me.


End file.
